


The Marketing Guy

by minute_made



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Zayn, Bartender Zayn, F/M, Harry Styles is Marcel, Interns & Internships, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Marcel the marketing guy - Freeform, Office Romance, Top Zayn, Violence, marketing, shy marcel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute_made/pseuds/minute_made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am rather terrible at summaries so I hope you read and like it despite this summary.</p><p>In the world where opposites attract, the bartender Zayn lives with his boyfriend Marcel. Marcel is the quiet shy guy who just loves marketing. Marcel has gotten used to his routine with Zayn until his lands an internship with one of the most prestigice once he cous social media companies. He feels a change and wants a difference when he collides with the well dressed blue eyed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Niche

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, so this is my first try at a fanfic of this sort. I hope you like. Please tell me what you think and tell me if you enjoy it! I enjoy feedback so as I said let me know what you think and how you like the characters.
> 
> This story has some very violent relationships. The subject matter is heavy but a great deal to me.

Marcel rubbed his face as he lifted himself from the bed. He dragged his feet sleepily, rubbing the back of his neck. “Aaah… I wish he would take it easy sometimes,” he said as he looked down. He observed the purple and black spots on his hips, creating a trail of fingerprints to his thighs.

Marcel should be excited today. He should be feeling sweet anxiety from the thrill of being accepted into the most famous social media intern program, HJC Media, media moving ahead as the website read. He remembered the day he applied. He had just graduated, wondering what would come next. He considered graduate school and staying in the United States (after all he made really great friends there who loved asking him about Holmes Chapel) but he really did miss home too much. He missed his mum and his sister, but more importantly, there was someone in particular he hadn’t seen in a while. That was his fling, Zayn Malik. He has known Zayn since he was about ten. They grew up together and before Marcel even knew he liked boys, Zayn excited a spark in him. There was something electric about his presence that sent chills up his spine. Zayn was nothing like Marcel, so as life would have it, opposites attract. That is how every time Marcel came home for winter breaks or summer vacations, they would sneak a snog under the big tree in the backyard. That is how after those secret snogs and five years later, He and Zayn were sharing a flat and they had been an item for a year. Marcel’s mother, Anne, was not extremely thrilled about that. She did not mind Marcel liking men, but she did mind Zayn Malik. Anne could not stand him or his antics that he dragged her son into.

Marcel had become almost a novice at marketing. He had spent his collegiate years in the states at Emerson College diligently mastering aspects of Communication Arts. He tried journalism but as much as he enjoyed writing, he knew it was something he didn't want forever. He tried PR work but Marcel was a rather passive guy. One day when he needed to fill three credits and had an empty time spot in his list of classes; he stumbled upon, Com-320-01: Techniques in Advertising. After that day, his sophomore year of college, Marcel found his niche in the world. The next year he found the fundamentals of marketing and he fell in love with the world of Marketing, gaining him the nickname, “The Marketing Guy”. His senior year he received a jacket from a girl who became his best friend with that title above the number 94. Although, he was timid and sometimes socially awkward, whenever he had the opportunity to brainstorm bright ideas or create a jingle or do anything in his area of expertise, his big green eyes would light up behind his glasses. He was a whole new person whenever he had the chance to throw himself into his work. He was indeed “the marketing guy”.

Marcel pushed the memories of college and his friends to the back of his mind. He scanned the pictures pushed to the back of the shelf in his bedroom. His eyes settled on his sleeping boyfriend who at rest looks so pleasant and peaceful. He then looked again, unenthusiastically, looked at his long lanky legs. With every vibration from the steps he took and with every move he made, there was pain surrounding his newly found marks of passion. He couldn’t even bring himself to excitement this morning. Marcel knew that being passive was never effective in a relationship. He, being a communications major, should know the virtue of effective communication. Marcel, however, was more concerned with making Zayn happy rather than suggesting a few new tricks. Zayn was everything to him. He was his first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first love, and his first intimate encounter. He had given Zayn everything and had done everything with him. Marcel loved making him happy and seeing his darling chestnut colored eyes dance with delight. However, he did not love the morning after; it seemed he got more and more aggressive.

He thought of what caused his morning aches. Last night they were celebrating what would be Marcel’s first day starting his internship. Or at least that is what Marcel told himself.  
“Babe,” Zayn breathed. There was the smell of Jack Daniels and Pepsi on his breathe. His hands crawling up Marcel’s shirt and nibbling on his collarbones. “C’mon babe… You look so adorable. I love when your glasses fall down your face. Marcy… baby. C’mon,” Zayn was practically melting at Marcel’s speechlessness. Marcel rolled his eyes and shyly readjusted Zayn’s hands, which were the same temperature as ice. Zayn was also extremely drunk which meant he was extremely horny.

“Zayn… Look, we can wait until we actually get to the bedroom. Anyone could come on the elevator… Zayn, stop,” Marcel was fidgeting trying to peel Zayn’s fingertips from him.  
“Marcy! C’mon, you always do this! Look, let’s just do it right now. Who gives a fuck about who comes in… let ‘em watch,” Zayn was growing impatient.  
Marcel wasn’t much of a drinker and he hated to see Zayn grow irritated. The smell of alcohol and sweat combined with Zayn’s anger and his personal irritation was not one he wanted to inhale at the moment. The goal was to calm Zayn down and put him to bed. He did love to make Zayn happy but he hated being hurt in the process. Before he knew it they were in the bedroom of their flat and Zayn was most likely going to get his way.

“Take it off! Right now, I want you to be my little dog tonight Marcel.” Zayn was slamming Marcel into their bed. He had turned him over and although Marcel had gotten used to the routine, he still felt fear. There was a pain in his stomach and his breathing grew heavy. He was used to Zayn making him be a different animal every night. “Be the sluttiest fucking dog, I’ve ever seen. Can you do that Marcel?”  
“Zayn,” there was a quiet voice lost in the pillows.  
Zayn ignored the call and ripped Marcel’s slacks and boxers from him long legs. He could feel heat radiating from Zayn. Unfortunately, Marcel thought to himself, there is no heat radiating from him.  
“Babe… You feel so good, I can’t wait to destroy you babe.” Zayn was fiercely rotating his hips against Marcel, waiting to enter him again. Zayn pushed Marcel’s head deeper into the pillow. “Fuck babe, I’m ready for you.”

Before Marcel could prepare himself, Zayn rushed into him, making Marcel squirm. A droplet formed in the crest of his emerald eye, slowly rolling with thrust. “Relax babe… we’ve done this before… what the fuck Marcy?”

“Zayn,” Marcel managed to let out between his tears, “Please… I …. Can’t. I can’t relax tonight… stop it, please.”

Zayn groaned at Marcel’s cries. He continued pushing into him, making each thrust harder than the last, despite his boyfriend’s cries. He gripped Marcel’s hips, digging his fingernails deeper into the flesh, leaving his signature across his body.

“Fuck. It’s so tight Marcy, Fuck I can’t… “ Zayn trailed off as he was finishing despite Marcel’s wish. He desperately wanted Zayn to stop. Zayn pulled out of him, leaving him raw and aching. He felt a hand pull his hair from the pillow. “Finish me,” Zayn said as he pushed Marcel’s head down on his length.

He wiped his tears and instead of protesting, he let Zayn thrust into throat, allowing him to touch the back. He felt Zayn’s warm embrace run down his esophagus. Marcel gagged as tears rolled down his cheeks. Zayn threw his head back while closing his eyes. He bit his lip as he pulled Marcel’s hair. Marcel winced at the grip. He pulled Marcel up to the bed and laid him down.

“That’s fucking hot babe. Oh… yeah… Good job with getting the job you wanted.”

“Thanks but it’s an internship. I mean it’s paid but…” Marcel was interrupted by the sound of Zayn’s snoring. He shifted lightly as he watch Zayn’s chest rise and fall.

“But that’s okay. I know you’re tired anyways,” Marcel whispered. He laid on his stomach.

Marcel pushed the memories of last night out of his head. He took off his glasses and turned on the hot water, letting it soothe his sore muscles. His head hung low. The water was gentle and smooth, the way he wanted his boyfriend to be.

“Babe,” he heard a groggy voice call from the bedroom. “Marcel! Are you still home?”

He stopped his shower, “Yes, Zayn.”

“It’s early! Did you make coffee or breakfast?”

“Sorry Zayn, I don’t have time. I have to be at orientation by 8:45.”

Zayn looked at Marcel. He surveyed his body while licking his lips. “You look good right now, babe… Even better with the tattoos I gave you last night.” He chuckled as he slapped Marcel’s wet, naked bottom.  
He was always self- conscious standing in front of him. He may have been taller than Zayn but he always felt small around him. He slouched when he was with Zayn. He was quiet with Zayn.  
After ten minutes, Marcel was dressed. He was trying something new today. He had recently taken advantaged of a sale on tailored Chinos. They were unlike his usual dress slacks. These were straight legged and fit him perfectly. He wanted to make an impression. He wore a white shirt and purple bow-tie. His argyle socks matched his gray sweater vest and purple shirt perfectly. He topped it off with black loafers. He was impressed with himself when he looked in the mirror.

“How do I look?” He smiled at Zayn.

Zayn rolled his eyes, sill disgruntled from not having a Marcel cooked breakfast, “I have a fucking hang over Marcel and there is no coffee…” He observed Marcel, “Remember you have me to come back to.” Zayn grabbed his arm pulling him down into a sloppy kiss.

“Zayn… I know. I love you, just let go… please.” Marcel waited for Zayn to release him.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Zayn said as he slapped his ass again. “What time are you coming home?”

“Uh… maybe three or four. Are you going to the bar tonight?” Marcel looked at himself again and smiled lightly. He adjusted his glasses.

“Probably… just come home in time for dinner okay?” Zayn watched Marcel walk to the door. “Haha! Take the stick out of your ass Marcel. Don’t let everyone know you got fucked last night.”

“… Zayn!”

“Better yet… keep it! That way everyone will know you’re taken.”

Marcel looked at Zayn then walked to the elevator. He nervously awaited arrival. The excitement was starting to consume him slowly. He adjusted his satchel as he walked down the street. His building was in walking distance of the flat so it was an easy commute.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Marcel took a deep breathe and pushed through the revolving door. He was in absolute awe with everything about the building. He walked slowly, observing everything he could. He was stopped when he collided with a sweetly scented body. He looked down, eyes meeting with a short, well dressed blue eyed man. "Sorry Love. I was in a bit of a rush," the new voice said as he smiled at Marcel.

"I'm Sorry... That... that was me," Marcel said. His head hung low. His eyes hit the floor as soon as he made eye contact.

"No Problem. See you soon, I'm sure." The voice attached to the beautiful eyed man was disappearing.

Marcel blushed as the collision replayed in his head. It was the first Marcel had blushed in a long time.


	2. We Could Start With A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Marcel finally learns about the blue eyed man... and so does Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the second installment of Marcel's life with Zayn. It's a bit surprising!

"Horan... Horan, I know you're here! Stop playing around." A slightly balding blonde man was yelling as he looked around the room.

Marcel was startled by the loud thunder that was his voice. He crept quietly into the room, watching all the others interact with each other. It was clear some of them had known each other from previous years maybe. He smiled lightly because everyone was full of joy and enthusiasm. "Oh my God," a voice breathed into Marcel's neck. He turned awkwardly to see a beautiful golden skinned girl. She was tall and thin. Her lips perfectly decorated with the right shade of pink and her long thick hair curled to the small of her back. She had the brightest hazel eyes. "You smell sooo good. I like... followed your scent into the room. I'm sorry! I've been smelling you creepily since you walked down the corridor, love. I'm Veronica, by the way," she extended a perfectly manicured hand. Marcel giggled at her fast paced speech and her airy voice. "Hi... I'm Marcel... Styles. Nice to meet you." She took his hand as the opportunity to pull him closer and get a whiff of his neck. She was the touchy feely type. "You're THE Marcel! Johnny and Harvey have been talking about you non-stop. Well Johnny says you're really amazing! Harvey can't wait to finally meet you! You have a reputation to uphold! But he failed to mention extremely cute." She placed his hand gently on her knee. "I'm like the third eye around here, they'd loose their heads without me. I've been here for maybe three years now. I'm almost finished my entry level position, I'm just waiting for the big move! " She chuckled lightly. Marcel was in complete awe with how friendly she was. He was almost shaking in his seat at the thought of having a "reputation to uphold". The whole room was buzzing. Marcel and Veronica had started a small conversation. She had explained her educational backgrounds to him and expressed many times that she was single. The conversation was going well until two lively men entered the room. One being a hyper-active blonde with aquamarine like eyes. "Party time!" He shimmied as he stepped into the room. The other was the well dressed man Marcel had collided with earlier. His heart had skipped a beat seeing those eyes again. They were like looking into the purest waters and finding the most precious sapphires buried beneath cerulean sand. Marcel was in awe with those blue eyes which seemed to entice him. He tried to hide his doe-like expression while talking to Veronica.

"... So you came all the way here because you missed home?" Veronica folded her arms tightly around her chest, "I want to believe, I do... but..." Her statement was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Pouncing the poor guy already, Ronica? Let him breathe for a second," those eyes were staring directly at Marcel.

"You smell heavenly," is what Marcel wanted to say but instead all he could get out was, "Sorry about earlier... I-I-I can be clumsy at times." Mentally, Marcel was screaming because he knew he sounded like a huge dork.

"It's alright... it happens. I really wasn't paying attention, love. Don't blame yourself."  
Marcel smiled at him. "Lou... look at you! How lovely you are, darling," Veronica said getting up to fully examine him. The blue eyed man did look quite nice. Marcel observed his fitted blazer on top of a blue oxford shirt. The shirt fit snugly into his thigh hugging khakis, which were rolled right above his ankle, revealing a tattoo on each leg.

"Ronica, dear! This coming from the definition of beauty of itself. I envy you! Those cheekbones, c'mon!" He smiled giving her a half hug. "Oh... right, I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson, by the way." He placed his free hand on Marcel's shoulder. Marcel was trying to avoid his cheeks turning apple red. Luckily, there was an interruption from the man who had been creaming Horan.

"Oh, Well let me take my place... See you later, yeah?" Veronica scurried away. She took a seat next to the blonde man who was standing.

"So... I know Clumsy into what your mum called you when you popped out," Louis said.

"Oh... Yeah. I-I... just got the name years later when i learned to walk which is actually..." Marcel's nervous ramble was interrupted by Louis.

"How about we start with a name that isn't followed by an embarrassing story?"

"Oh," Marcel gulped, "It's... I'm Marcel... Styles!" Marcel couldn't bring himself to understand his nervousness around Louis. Or why he loved his eyes so much or why his touch sent tingles up his spine.

"See, that's better than clumsy," Louis smiled. He had the purest smile Marcel had seen in a long time. There was no evil intent in Louis' eyes or smile, just life and innocence.

"So are you from France?" An unfamiliar voice interjected. It was the hyper-active blonde. "Marcel is a French name, innit?"

"Ha! This is my buddy... Niall Horan!" Louis said giving Niall a high-five.

Marcel was in awe until he realized the others at the table, including Veronica were staring solely at him. He gulped hard.Veronica mouthed the words stand up to him. He shrunk in his chair.

"Marcel. Marcel Styles," the blonde man said. His voice growing concerned.

"That's him!" Niall said with a smirk.

"He's a bit shy!" Louis said.

"Thing one and Thing two! I don't need you to speak for Mr. Styles! He can speak for himself! Now speak Marcel!"

Marcel was frozen. He had no idea what to say because he obviously wasn't listening. He was instead meeting Niall and Louis. "Uh... I'm Marcel Styles. I'm from Holmes Chapel and I graduated from Emerson College... and... people call me 'the marketing guy'." He looked awkwardly around to surprisingly smiling faces. Niall, of course, began to giggle uncontrollably. He looked at Niall as he sat down.

"Niall... be quiet, please! Well for all of our newbies, I'm Harvey! My co-president, Johnny is running a little late but will be here soon!" He continued talking and allowing the other new interns to introduce themselves. The he explained the course of the program. Marcel barely paid any attention to Harvey. He watched Louis twiddle his thumbs and play with pens. Marcel hadn't even noticed Johnny walk into the room and introduce himself. Marcel remembered Johnny. He was the reason he had gotten this internship. Johnny had interviewed Marcel and thought he should let his personality shine more because once Marcel warmed up, he was great. "You gotta say what you feel, Marcel," Johnny had said in his raspy voice, "I like you though, Kid. You're bright and you have good ideas." That memory had always made Marcel blush. He smiled hard whenever he saw Johnny.

Before Marcel knew there meeting was over and Johnny and Harvey were pulling him away from the crowd. "Harve! Have you met this kid, he's great! I'm telling you! He created a S.W.O.T analysis and provided media outlets all based around the idea of clothes for cats. He sold me on it, so I think he's a great addition for our team." Johnny was overjoyed.

"I didn't quite enjoy the cats, but I did prefer the detailed analysis and ads he created for his senior class whatever. He's pretty good! I'll good choice John, good choice. Welcome aboard Marcel. John can't shut up about you!" Harvey was a hard man to impress.

"Yeah that is why I know you'll do fine with this. You may be an intern but it's just like having a job here! Just ask Louis or Veronica. They can tell you all about it... I'm happy you'll be working on the Trinkets account. You'll do amazing!" Johnny squeezed Marcel's shoulder and walked with Harvey out of the room. Marcel was in love and it was only the first day.

"So... I'm going to get to where I belong before uncle Harve has my ass on a stake!" Niall said, "Catch me later. Happy hour at three."

"Where is he from?" Marcel asked

"Ireland", Louis chuckled, "Believe or not, Niall works in crisis management and PR. He knows the law really well and all that."

"Oh... I'm am a marketer. It's kind of my thing."

"So I here. My dad has been talking non-stop about you."

"Wait... Johnny's your... dad." Marcel melted inside.

"yea... i really don't talk to people that much, so... I must like you," Louis said escorting Marcel to their work room. "And yeah... Harvey's Niall's uncle, if you couldn't tell."

 

***

The three o' clock hour had come and Marcel couldn't believe it. Everyone was winding down and going home, but Marcel was readying himself for happy hour with his three new friends. He rarely went to bars without Zayn, whom at the moment had completely slipped his mind. Before he knew it an hour had past and he was laughing at Niall's stories about his first and other drinks. Louis shook his head. "Niall loves trying everything on the menu, everywhere we go! I don't know how Stacy deals with you Niall!" "She's me pride and joy, that's how!" Niall was a bit more buzzed than his three friends, "I remember when I proposed. Me stomach was in knots! Me heart was racin'." A tear fell from his eye. "Oh God! Thanks Louis, as sweet as it it, Niall always cried when he talks about his fiancee. He'd never thought he'd get married and all that," Veronica said sipping a pink cocktail. Veronica comforted Niall, "C'mon hun, let's buy some hot wings to make you feel better." Niall instantly cheered up. Marcel and Louis were left alone at the table. Before any conversation could start, Marcel felt the vibration of his phone. He realized he hadn't called or texted Zayn.

His boyfriend was obviously angry by the amount of messages and voice-mails he left him. Ten missed calls and over fifteen messages.

_From: ZaynieBear_

_Marcy, where are you?_

_Babe, come home, I'm getting tired._

_Marcel! Answer my calls._

_Who the fuck are you with?_

_Why the fuck haven't you picked up the got damn phone?_

_You're fucking mine when you come home._

_You better be ready when you come home._

_Marcel answer your fucking phone._

_Whose cock is your lips around now?_

_Who are you being a slut for?_

_You're going to get it when you come home?_

_I'm fucking hungry! I said be home for dinner._

_I'm hungry, please come home._

_Bring your ass here, right this instance!_

_Where the fuck are you?_

_Marcel..._

_  
_Marcel didn't know what to say to relieve his anger. He didn't want Zayn to be upset.

_To:ZaynieBear_

_Hey Babe. I'm Sorry I didn't call. I lost track of time with some new friends from work. On my way home. Love you. Please don't be bad, Bae. I know it's my fault. I should have called. I'm sorry , babe._

_  
_"Marcel," a voice broke his concentration, "Everythin alright, Love?" Louis could sense the change in his mood.

"Yeah... Can I ask a huge favor?" Marcel breath grew heavy.

"Yeah.. anything to get you to calm down. Marcel are you sure you're okay?" 

"Could you take me home?"

"Right now, Love?..." Louis saw the worry grow in Marcel's eyes so he agreed to drive him home.

Louis tried to talk through the ride and make Marcel laugh but it was no use. Marcel was so worried about Zayn's anger. Louis stopped in front of the building in which Marcel lived. He had successfully talked to himself for about fifteen minutes. 

"Marcel. I am really happy to meet you. Glad you came out with us tonight." Louis' smile was bright. It relieved some of Marcel's approaching grief. 

"Oh thanks Louis, I'd love to do it again sometimes. You guys are great."

Louis reached over a hand and touched Marcel's thigh. He squeezed it lightly offering a smile.

Marcel blushed. As he blushed, Zayn was watching from the alley way of the flat. He had devoured a six pack and was now working on a bottle of wine. He threw the bottle to the ground as he watched what seemed like Louis making a pass at what he considered his.

"Marcel... There's something above your eye." Louis said calmly, leaning in.

Marcel's heart raced. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Louis soft lips met Marcel's forehead. He adjusted his glasses for him and patted his head. "It's better now... Hey I don't live too far from here so if you want a ride tomorrow, just call me up... or text... or whatever." Louis chuckled nervously. 

"Yeah... Yeah... that'd be great... yeah," Marcel was flabbergasted. Louis' lips felt perfect against his skin. They exchanged numbers and Marcel got out of the car. Louis waved him goodbye, watching him enter the building. Shortly after, Zayn staring at Louis' car, stormed angrily into the building. Fury fueling him. He let his cigarette dangle helplessly from him mouth. 

"Fuckin' slut! How fuckin' dare he let some bitch kiss him like that! Does he think I'm fucking dumb!" Zayn burst through the flat door and slammed it, signalling Marcel he was home.

Marcel appeared sadly from the kitchen. "Zayn... Hi... I can explain," he said shakily. 

Without words, Zayn grabbed Marcel's arm and yanked him to the couch. He raised his right arm, creating a fist that smashed into Marcel's chest. His hand collided with the pale innocent face. The collision was so massive, his big glasses went flying across the room. It was similar to the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs. Marcel shook into the couch. Tiny red droplets danced around his face, resting on his new shirt. "You think I'm fuckin' stupid don't you! You get a new fuckin' job and you think you can just fuck anybody, you slut. You dirty little slut." Zayn continue to pound his fist into Marcel's chest, causing Marcel to keel over. Tears streaming from his face.  Zayn took a handful of hair and used it to pull Marcel up. It was hard because he gelled his hair back, this angered Zayn even more. "Fuckin answer me!"

"I-I-I... Zaynie... Please. I wouldn't ever hurt you. Please just stop!"

"You let that bitch kiss you! What else did you let him do? What else? " Zayn was seeing red because Marcel wouldn't look at him. "You know what! Whatever you did to him, you're going to do to me!" While Marcel gained his breathed and scrambled for his glasses, Zayn pulled him to waist. "Fuckin' take it, Marcel!" He tried to shove himself into Marcel's mouth.

"Zayn. please no... I didn't! I didn't do anything! Stop it," He said pushing Zayn away, "What's wrong? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I promise I didn't. please, babe, I didn't..." Marcel was lost in his sobs.

"Do it Marcel. Put my cock in your mouth! The whole thing. The whole fuckin' thing."

"I-I-I... can't, please Zayn.. I swear, he didn't even touch my lips. Please," Marcel's voice shook. His body shook. 

Zayn, growing angrier, yanked Marcel by his arm, ripping his shirt open. "Do it now!" He took his slightly lit cigarette and pressed it to Marcel's skin. Marcel winced in pain as he accepted Zayn into his mouth. Without having time to adjust, Zayn began thrusting into Marcel's throat, causing the boy to gag. Tears flowed from his eyes as Zayn thrust. Pulling Marcel's head back and fourth. 

"What was that slut? Did that little bitch with the nice car do it like this? More you said? Harder you said? Sure... if you insist!" Zayn began thrusting faster, causing Marcel to choke. Despite the alarming sounds form his boyfriend, Zayn kept thrusting until he was almost finished. Pulling out of his throat, leaving him gasping for air, Zayn held Marcel's face. He stroked himself into a pleasant orgasm, leaving the residue on Marcel. He face dripped with tears, blood and semen. Zayn pulled Marcel's face up by his chin. "Look at you! Say Thank you Zayn for going easy and not destroying me."

Marcel repeated shamefully. "Good boy. Now don't ever do that again! Don't ever make me so mad at you that I have to do that again, okay? Tell that fuckin prick to keep his fucking hands off of you and you won't have to be a fucking disgrace, shivering on the floor. Now clean yourself up! Oh!... I'm fuckin' hungry, cook me something please!" Zayn went to the bedroom. Marcel wiped his face and went to find his glasses. They had been split straight down the middle. "Damn it," Marcel muttered low. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He let the water hit his tender flesh. He touched his chest lightly, wincing at the sensation. The water, even felt like lead beads, banging on his body. He moved his mouth to gain the feeling again. His jaw, mouth, and throat were raw. He was in serious pain. He let the water and soap cleanse his hair and body, removing Zayn's fluids. He turned the water off, hearing his phone vibrate. He looked quickly, hoping Zayn wouldn't notice.

_From: Louis_

_Hey! I just wanted to say hey and Sorry if the kiss was weird or anything._

_  
_Marcel looked blankly at his phone. Then at himself in the mirror. "Who knew a little kiss would cause such a big problem?" Marcel thought to himself as he  stared at the bruises on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Zayn is something else. It's a bit dark but trust me it gets better and cuter and sweeter for Marcy! Let me know what you think or if you want more.


	3. Just Send It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual Fridays and Bubble Baths look good on Marcel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I had a terrible case of writers block. But tell me what you think!

It had been a whole four days since Marcel had talked to Louis. Three o' clock seemed to drag itself out at work without interacting with him. He wondered if Louis noticed being ignored.

"It's Friday! The best day of the week," Niall said excitedly. He placed a hand on Marcel's shoulder, making him jump. "What's been up with yer, Marcel?" Marcel knew Niall felt the tension. Marcel had grown quieter, reverting back to his shell, hiding inside of himself. He didn't want to cause a fuss or any problems at home, so he smiled politely, "Not much... just been tired that's all." He hoped his lie was convincing. Niall looked worriedly at him, "So me and Stace and Lou are heading out tonight. Veronica might be there and I heard she fancies you a little." Niall was trying to lighten Marcel's mood which he could feel had changed seen their first encounter. 

"Well," Marcel said. He debated the idea in his mind. The first question, of course: How would Zayn feel? "I don't know Niall, I've got some things to do at home and you know Harvey and Johnny are really depending on me..." He was trying to think of any excuse to avoid a repeat of Monday night. Marcel still had bruises that felt as fresh as the day he had gotten them. He had woke scanning himself in the mirror, feeling a little less confident everyday since Monday. He was embarrassed by the tape on his glasses and his minor limp. His throat was extremely sore and no mater what he did, it wouldn't go away. His appetite had subsided due to this fact. Every time he swallowed he felt a stinging sensation which reminded him of Zayn. Marcel couldn't  bring himself to be surprised at Zayn's behavior. He remembered the first time it had happened. The first time Zayn had ever hit him or the first time Zayn had lost his temper. He remembered the first time Zayn had to "punish" him. 

It was the end of his sophomore year of college. Marcel and Zayn had been on and off since he went to the states. Marcel, as shy and as cute as he was, had admirers from school and at home. 

"Marcel." Zayn said sternly. He planted his feet firmly behind Marcel, who was chatting with his bestfriend from Emerson. The same friend who would later make his infamous "Marketing Guy" jacket. Zayn was impatient. Zayn was jealous. Being with Zayn was like taking care of a pet or a child. He needed your full attention when he wanted it.

"Marcel!" Zayn's voice was a little louder. 

"Yeah... Um, I'll call you back in a little while, I have an angry boy waiting for me... Yeah... Love you too! Bye," Marcel giggled lightly and ended his conversation. He spun himself on the bed to face Zayn. "Babe. You're woke now."

"Yeah... Your giggling woke me up! How long was I sleep?"

"Sorry... Well an hour maybe. I was waiting for you to wake up but then River called."

"The fuck is Riva?" Zayn's eyes grew darker. "is that a guy?"

Marcel, in his playful mood, kissed Zayn's ear. "No... Babe. Remember? I told you about her. She's like my best friend."

"Stawp..." Zayn was grumpy when he woke from his naps, "I never remember a Rivah... You don't tell your friends you love 'em."

Zayn looked at Marcel, sitting innocently on his bed. Marcel's smile was fading as Zayn walked hungrily towards him.

"Zayn. Relax! Babe, she's just a friend. She's like my bestfriend."

"Marcel, what do you do when you're away? I mean... like with who?"

"Zayn... what are you saying?"

"I mean you liked girls once before. You like boys now. You could be doing anything when I'm not with you!" Zayn was growing angrier. His temper was rising and he moved closer to Marcel.

"That's ridiculous Zayn and you know it. I would never do anything you didn't know about."

"What!"

And that small phrase was the match that lit the bomb. He exploded. Marcel went from sitting peacefully on the bed to being yanked all around the room and thrown around like a rag doll. It was one of the few times Marcel had seen his blood without it being due to his clumsiness or injury. There he was trying to explain himself for reasons he didn't understand. "No, Zayn... Trust me... I don't understand why you're upset." Broken fragments interrupted by collisions of the fist and his face, caused by fits of anger. Maybe it was Zayn's "bad boy" or "mysterious" persona that attracted Marcel. Maybe it was the same facade that caused Zayn to be so angry. Marcel could never place his finger on it and never asked. He always assumed his boyfriend was misunderstood. He had gotten used to hiding the bruises and cleaning up bloody noses. He had gotten used to being quiet. He never told a soul because he thought it was for the better. "Maybe", sometimes he thought, "Just maybe I shouldn't do some many things to upset Zayn." 

Marcel had evaded Niall's invite and sent him away with a smile. He stared intently at his sperry like shoes. The laces were slowly becoming untied, letting themselves hang at the sides of his feet. He sighed. As he stopped to prepare to tie his shoes, a body stopped in front of him.

"Marcel," the voice was quiet. He knew the voice. It was one he had been avoiding all week. 

"Oh... Hi, Louis," he met the blues eyes with his own. 

"Nice to know I exist, finally." There was a sense of disappointment in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Marcel was trying to avoid an awkward conversation, trying to pretend like he hadn't been ignoring Louis.

Louis stared at him. "You look cute today... Casual Fridays look well on you." He smiled before walking away.

Marcel's faced flushed red and his heart beat increased. He couldn't help but chuckle at Louis and his sweet words.

 

 

 

 

***

"Hi Marcel. How are you?" said the voice of a peppy seventeen year old. She had known him since she had started working at the grocery store. For two years now she and Marcel had intense conversation over the fish counter. She was a bright-eyed brunette with blacked rimmed glasses. He was her favorite customer. "I am so happy you came today because I haven't seen you in like... ever and we have so much to talk about." No matter how he was feeling she could always make him smile. She was one of the few friends Marcel had that Zayn didn't mind. Although, she hated every ounce of Zayn. She had known Marcel for two years. She could see through Zayn and she definietely saw thorugh Marcel's happy facade.

"Yeah... I have missed you. How have you been?" He said, waiting to hear news from the school yard or whatever was going on in her life.

"I'm getting highlights and I'd like to say you have inspired me."

"I think you'd be good as a red head honestly but that's a little wild... Me?" He was surprised at the thought. Him, inspiring someone?

"Yeah... I want to go to school in the States. Like you always have these great stories and everything. I want to see what it's like..."

"Kay... Are you sure? That's a long way away from home. You might miss it and your job... here."

She looked at him. Behind her glasses, her brown eyes rolled furiously. "Marc. C'mon, you don't think I can do it?"

"Well... of course you can. I just got home sick... a lot. Like... my boyfriend was here and my family."

She rolled her eyes again. Kathleen, which was her full name, hated the idea of Marcel's boyfriend. For the most part she couldn't stand Zayn and secondly she secretly adored him. "Marc, let's not get on the subject of you're boyfriend! You deserve much better than a scummy bartender. His only ambition in life is to smoke a pack of ciggys a day and become a dj, which he still hasn't."

"Well... Kay, He has so much more underneath that you don't know."

"Like what? His wonderful taste in beer or the sweet nothings that he likes to express monstrously to you in public. Look, Marc, do you love him?"

"Kay... what do you know about love? And Zayn... he's got something special, you just have to look deep enough to see it?"

"Oh! I know quite enough! I know enough to keep me from fucking my old boyfirend Bobby Willis."

"Kathleen!"

"Don't be a prude! All I'm saying is how deep do I have to search to find this special thing! Marcel, you know it's real when... when..."

"When? I'm waiting for words of wisdom from the wonderful Kathleen."

There it was again, he eyes rolling perfectly behind her glasses. "When everywhere you go people notice a glow. Not like the you're talented glow or you're cute glow because you already have that but it's different. It's like the, look at me, i have someone who loves me and wants to show me everyday glow. Or, better yet, the kind of person that whenever you see them of think of them you smile or blush or you get butterflies. Or.... no... no, it's like when you're with them you feel warm. Like a moth to a flame, you can't stay away or like bees and honey. You have to be with them, no matter what. You have to think the sun shines out their ass and vice versa. Like they just have that one thing and people don't have to look far to see it. Mate, you're beautiful inside and out and you need someone who is going to let you know. You need someone who is going to be the sun to your blossoming flower." She looked at him, offering a sympathetic smile.

Marcel was speechless. It was a bit wordy and not the way he would have phrased it but he was in awe; she wasn't bad for a seventeen year old. 

"I agree, totally." There it was again. That familiar voice that he had been avoiding. The same voice that had told him he looked cute. The same voice hidden behind soft, warm lips that caressed his forehead. It was Louis, behind him, in the grocery store. 

"Thank you... very cute, well-dressed man." Kay added. 

"You've got a point, y'know! Very poetic, might I add." Louis smiled causing the girl to blush.

"You sir... are genius!" She giggled. "Hey... have you met my friend, Marcel?" It feel from her lips like burst of wind. "He's a great cook, if you didn't know, and he's well-end..-"

"...OKAY! Thanks, Kay for everything... I'll see you later." He interrupted her. One thing about Kay, she had no filter and was not afraid of saying anything to anyone. 

"Wait... I think, I'd like to hear the last bit of that... Well what?" Louis asked.

Marcel looked at Kay, face the color of an apple. Kay looked at Marcel, smiling mischievously.

"Well... rounded in many aspects of life."

"Actually, we have met. I work with him."

"Aaah, so I completely forgot to ask before I introduced you... What team do you play for exactly? Now are you... -"

"Kaaaay!" Marcel interrupted again. "May I have my shrimp please?"

Louis and Kay chuckled. "We'll talk later... yeah?" Louis said winking at Kay before allowing his eyes to fall on Marcel.

"Yeah... come see me more often and don't worry if you're not really into fish... neither is Marcel... Have a good day, guys."

Before Marcel could speak, Kay disappeared into the freezer and Louis had moved closer to him.

"She's... charming isn't she? I like her." Louis was chuckling.

"Yeah... she usually just says what's on her mind."

"Really? I've always been one to do that but it depends..."

"On?"

"Who's around..."

"I don't really blurt out the first thing that comes to mind..."

"You should... it's healthier for you. I am thinking of doing it right now..."

"Well... what's on your mind?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah... I suppose."

His blue eyes grew wide. His cheeks raised into a smile, "Styles... Marcel Styles."

"Huh?"

"I mean why has Marcel been avoiding me? But it's okay because he's rather cute when he's shy."

Marcel blushed. "Louis... I... well... I have a boyfriend." 

Marcel looked slowly to see Louis' reaction. Oddly enough, the statement burned his mouth as he said it.  The tingle, whether it was mentally happening or physically causing him discomfort made him rub his lips. Louis' eyes sank deeper into his fresh Keds.

"A boyfriend? Like... a legit boyfriend?... "

"Yes."

"Name?"

"What?" 

"What's his name? I need to have the name of the person i'll be jealous of every night."

"I'm Sorry?"

"Tell me the lucky guy's name. Anyone who gets to call you his boyfriend is surely anyone to be jealous of. I mean... really, you're smart and cute. Oh and you have this thing you do when you're really excited about what you're saying. You just loose yourself and get so overwhelmed that your words get so jumbled. Anyone who gets to hold you, touch you, breathe you, feel you and wake up to you and inhale your scent of lavender or strawberries .... oh and anyone who gets those soft plump... ruby lips is anyone who is just too damn lucky." By then Louis was staring directly into Marcel's eyes. He had moved so close, he was inhaling the smell of Marcel's skin, awaiting a response from Marcel's body. His lips inches away from Marcel, waiting for the clumsy boy to slip or twitch. He was also close enough to notice a slight discoloring beneath the timid boy's shirt under his collar- one of Marcel's battle scars. "If I was your boyfriend... I'd never let you leave without letting everyone know you were mine..." Louis breathe lingered on Marcel's lips. Marcel gulped, speechless, unaware of what to do next. He quivered as Louis backed away slowly. His cheeks flushed as hot and bothered on lookers who raised their eyebrows waiting to see what would happened next. 

"Za," He licked his lips, trying to remember what he was going to say.

"Who?"

"Zayn..." Marcel finally spoke. 

"Fucking lucky bastard that Zayn is... But Marcel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my inner thoughts slip out like that, how rude of me. Please forgive me. I wish you and _Lame_ the best... See you soon, yeah?"

"Louis... It's okay... it's not like...  it's just." Marcel was truly at a lost for words. 

Louis smiled. His eyes crinkled as he gave Marcel one last look of approval. He bit his bottom lip and took a bag of frozen fish from a freezer. Marcel was in awe. Louis was brave and confident- two things he knew he could never be. He watched Louis' perfect form as he walked away. His pants rolled perfect above his ankles. His white oxford shirt hugging hidden curves so perfectly.

"Admit it Marcel! You want to fuck him," Kay said as draped her arms over the counter, fanning herself. "He was hot- I'd fuck him."

"I agree," said an elder woman in pastel joggers and matching jacket. She smiled, running her fingers through her white hair, "I have to come to the grocer on Friday's more often." Marcel hung his head low, hiding a smile.

"Good bye, ladies," he said as he made his way to the front of the store. 

 

***

_From: L. Tomlinson_

_I get that you have a boyfriend but you couldn't just tell me instead of ignoring me for four days?_

_  
_He was shocked to find a text written from a very concerned Louis. Marcel sighed as he thought of the words to respond. He really didn't want to hurt Louis or cause Louis to get hurt. He didn't even want to admit he had a boyfirend to Louis.

_To: L. Tomlinson_

_I know. I'm sorry Louis. I really am. I 'm sorry that I couldn't find the words to tell you. I should have said soemthing instead of keeping it from you. Please don't be upset with me. I didn't want you to be upset with me or anything like that._

He turned his key to enter his flat, trying to balance grocery bags and mail his boyfriend neglected to pick up. "Bills... Bills... Bills," Marcel said. He shut the door behind him, dropping the mail on the table and swiftly putting away what he purchased. "Zayn?" He called out expecting to hear a huh or what from him. He walked to the bedroom expecting to find him asleep since he hadn't gotten an answer. "Odd," he thought to himself, but then again Zayn never really said when he was leaving unless Marcel asked. 

_From: L. Tomlinson_

_Marcel! Calm down, I'm not mad, well mad that you have a boyfriend- but that's about it._

_  
_Marcel giggled at Louis' attempts to flirt with him as he ran hot water for a bath to relax himself. Between Louis and Zayn, he thought he would go mad. He sat in the hot water, looking down at his chest, amazed by the array of marks on his body, bruises, permanent scars, and one tattoo- a large butterfly River convinced him to get. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ed Sheeran's "a-team". "Who could be calling right now?" He said as he reached for his phone.

"Marcel Styles." The voice said. Marcel knew excactly who it was on the other end. 

"Yes, Louis."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I have caller i.d and I know your voice."

"Oh... well do you have Niall's number?"

"No... I don't think I do."

"Well remind me to call you from Niall's phone."

They both laugh.

"Are you home, Marcel?"

"yes..."

"Is your boyfriend, _Zan_ there?"

"Zayn, you mean, is not home."

"Oh... _Zach_ left you all alone? Where anyone could come and lick you up?"

"What Louis?" His cheeks flushed. Even though he was alone he could feel the intent of Louis' words. 

"I said _Zap_ left you alone where anyone could come and pick you up?"

"Louis... Zayn isn't that bad."

"He left you alone didn't he? Where is he anyway?"

Marcel's smile fell. He tilted his and wiggled his nose at the thought. He couldn't even answer the question of where his boyfriend was.

"Marcel? Marcel?"

"Yes... Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just teasing. What're ya doing?"

"Actually," Marcel said shyly, "I-I..."

"Oh goodness, you weren't having a wank were you?" Louis chuckled.

Marcel's faced turned red. "No... Louis, I'm in the tub."

He could only hear the sound of Louis' deep breathes. Louis sucked his teeth and bit his bottom lip. "Oh," he voice was lower and more serious, "The tub? All alone? Is it hot- the water?"

"Yes. I suppose so."

"Are your glasses still on?"

"No... I had to put on contacts actually... Zay- I broke them..."

"Are there bubbles?"

"Yes... you can't have a bath without bubbles."

 

"Fu- Marcel. I have a serious favor to ask."

"What is it Louis?"

"Send me a picture right now... Please!"

Marcel froze at the words. He had never sent pictures of himself in that form to anyone. No one besides Zayn had ever seen his body. Zayn would kill him if anyone else saw his body, but something about Louis excited Marcel. He had never met anyone, besides River, whose personality shined as bright. He had never met anyone who was so bold or confident or persistent. Zayn would slaughter them both if he knew he thought of anyone else.  His cheeks turned the color of Rome apples. Marcel thought, feeling heat radiate to his face and more importantly spreading lower below his abdomen. A tingle shot through his spine.

"Lou-Louis... I feel..."

"Feel? Yeah?..."

"A-alive," The word slipped from his lips. His hand quickly grasped his mouth. He raised his eyebrows.

"Just do it Marcel. Send me a picture."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Marcel is breaking out of his shell. Tell me what you think! Hope you liked it. Hopefully new update coming soon.


	4. Drunk in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I can write again! I really likes these characters I've created. This chapter is a little different but it still is going along with the previous. Hope you like it!

The thought of any besides Zayn seeing him in the nude frightened him a bit. What if Zayn found out? His heart began to beat triple times.

"Shhh,"he heard a voice. Despite the fact the voice was saying shush, it was quite loud. Marcel froze like a dear in headlights. 

"Hey Marcel... I didn't... boy I keep getting myself in these situations with you... I'm sorry," the distance voice from his cell phone. He had forgotten Louis was there. 

"I-I-I'll call you," Marcel says as he hangs up frantically. 

"Shhhh", the voice said again, "Keep it down. We have to be quiet." It was Zayn followed by a high-pitched giggle.

Marcel took a deep breathe and collected himself as he got out of the tub. He heard the vibration of his phone- assuming it was Louis. He wrapped a towel around his waist and tiptoed around the corner. Marcel could barely move, shaking as he moved out of the bathroom. His palms began to sweat because he was not prepared for whatever he was about to find or Zayn being upset with him for any reason at all. He gulped, turning the corner to see Zayn. There he was with his hands plastered around a girl. "A girl...", Marcel thought to himself, "A blonde at that." His hands ran up the sides of the blonde, removing her black beach hat. Zayn revealed her black roots which created an ombre effect against her blonde tips. Marcel was speechless as he watched his boyfriend caress the girl.

"Zayn...," she breathed out. His hands traveled up her shirt finding its way to her bra. Zayn delicately kissed her neck, pecking gently before switching to a light sucking motion. He pulled away leaving a purple spot where his lips once where. 

"I've been waitin' for a long time for this," he breathed out.

Marcel slowly walked towards the wall. He clutched the white towel wrapped around him, feeling hot tears fall down his cheeks. He covered his mouth with hands as he wondered what should he do. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to prevent the inevitable sobbing. He took a deep breathe and stood on his feet. He wiped his tears. He grit his teeth and he shook his head. He thought of Kay and what she would do because sadly, a seventeen year old who works at the market was braver than him. He thought of what she had said about him and what she thought of Zayn. He thought of his mum and how sad she would be to see him cry. He thought of Louis and in that moment he felt his fist clench. He remembered the soft kiss he laid upon him and his soft lips. He took a deep breathe and marched into kitchen, (acting on adrenaline). 

"OH... Sorry.... didn't mean to walk in on you Zayn!" Marcel ran his fingers through his hair and winced in disgust as he walked in on the blonde with her mouth wrapped around Zayn. Zayn's hand was on the back of her head. His hand was tangled in her blonde and black hair. He was caught like a deer in headlights. 

"No worries, though! I'll let you finish... I was just on my way out," Marcel said confidently. The blonde was on her feet now. She had charming blue eyes and was very fashionable. 

"Marcel...," Zayn said. Marcel continued walking to their bedroom where he quickly got dressed. For the first time he didn't properly style his hair. He threw on black boxers, black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He could hear Zayn and the blonde quarreling.

"You didn't say you had a roommate that would catch me with your dick in my mouth."

"What does it matter?"

"I can't just have people seeing me on my knees..."

"I'm sure it's not the first, now let me check on him."

"Why are you so worried, is he your boyfriend or your roommate?"

"Look... Perrie, he's a prude so he gets weird seeing stuff like that, give me a fucking minute, will ya? geez!"

"Whateva Zayn!"

Marcel grabbed his glasses and was about to step out of the bedroom door. Zayn stepped in with a smirk on his face. He closed the door slowly, creating an eerie creak. He moved toward Marcel. "So you just thought...," Zayn said as he was interrupted by Marcel moving toward the door. "Hey," Zayn said as he grabbed Marcel's arm. Marcel flinched then gulped. "Get off, Zayn. Go back to... her," he said quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me, Zayn... Go back to her...," Marcel spoke quietly. 

"Marcel... Get back to fucking bed and take those fucking clothes off right now." Zayn started to get angry. Marcel could see and smell the drunkenness. His words hit heavily. He had obviously been drinking his favorites, determined by his red eyes and smell of at least three types of liquor. 

"Wh-wha-what... are you going to do? Hit me in front of your guest... Shove your dick down my throat?" Marcel was surprised by his own courage. His blood was boiling. He shoved Zayn and walked toward the door.

"Fuck you... Never were a good fuck anyways," He said pushing Marcel against the door. "Just remember... you will crawl back to me. You always do. You always come back... you little bitch."

Marcel shoved Zayn and made a bee line for the front door. He fought back tears as he heard the blonde say, "Bye Marvin." Obviously they were both drunk. 

There he was, wandering the streets trying to avoid being mistaken for a prostitute (although someone had asked his twice to go home with them). He wiped his eyes and sniffled and he traveled aimlessly, trying to avoid human contact. "Where I am going to go?" He checked his phone looking at the missed texts from Louis. He stared hard at his phone not realizing he had put in his pass code. There he was acting before he stopped to think about anything. He was dialing the blue eyed man's number waiting to hear his voice. He wanted to hear Louis say his name. He wanted to hear the delight in his voice when he answered but oddly enough as soon Louis said "Hello? Marcel?"; Marcel hit the big red button that said end. He didn't want to be like Zayn and he couldn't bring himself to be. Instead he called a familiar friend. Someone he knew wouldn't mind helping a friend who was down.

"Hi... Kay?"

"Hey Marcel... what's up? What are you doing at this time of night? I thought you would be in bed cuddling the Kraken."

Kay always had a way with words. 

"No... well... he's cuddling someone else..."

"Wait...what!?"

"He came home... with..." His voice began to break.

"Marcel? A what? Another guy? That fucking asshole!"

"No... a..."

"Wait! NO! It couldn't be, Marcel!"

"..."

"Marcel! You there?"

"Yes," He spoke softly

"Wait.... whoa, whoa, is he still there?"

"No... Kay... I left, and I feel so stupid. This was my fault."

"No! Marcel. None of this is your fault and you don't deserve any of this, okay? Where are you staying?"

"...Well that's the thing. I don't know. I been just walking for about two hours and I...," He voice quivered. He felt the hot tears run down his face.

"Marcel... Just relax okay? Just breathe! Please don't panic, where are you? Describe what's around! I'm coming!"

"...Kay, I couldn't ask you to do that... it's so late and..."

"Marcel. Shut up, I'm on my way. You will not wonder around all night."

Marcel dried his eyes and ended his call with Kay who had instructed him to go the nearest party spot. Kay knew most of them and could easily get there. Luckily, the place was well lit from the outside and had tons of people going in and standing in line. He had never been to this place, then again he wasn't much of a party goer in general. Kay loved to party and was very responsible for her age. She lived with her twenty-six year old sister because her mum died and her father had moved to the States. That would probably explain her attitude and bravery. Marcel secretly admired Kay. He sat on the curb thinking about her and how amazing she was for coming to retrieve him. 

"Hey hot stuff! Can I take you home?" Marcel frowned at the car that had pulled in front of him until he realized it was Kay. He smiled and got in the car.

"Thank you," he said as she began to drive. 

"No problem. I'm happy as long as you're safe, Marcel. You know that!... And the fact that if you didn't like guys I'd totally be all over you, literally!" She smiled, half joking. "...And to make absolutely everything better, we are going to raid Katie's liquor cabinet! Fuck Zayn!"

As they drove to Kay's house, Marcel told her what had happened with him and Zayn.  The drive wasn't very long- twenty minutes maybe but most of it was filled with commentary from Kay. "That little fucking cunt! How dare he?!?!? And... Marvin?? UGH!!!"

"Well... I'm just happy... never mind...I'm just happy I'm away from him."

"Don't worry. Marcel, I'll take care of you. We have an extra room in the flat, which is welcome to you as long as you like. And Katie won't be home until tomorrow, so you're fine."

"Are you sure, Kay?"

"Positive! You don't need to be around Zayn. He's an unforgivable twat. I hope his dick turns aquamarine and falls off."

Marcel giggled. Kay had set up his room for him and provided him with whatever he asked for. They had spent about an hour drinking margaritas made by Kay. Her answer to Marcel's worries was to drink it away until tomorrow. Needless to say the two were a little happier than usual. Marcel had down half a bottle of vodka. He wanted to try every drink he had never drank (which in particular was a lot).

She was sitting on the left side of the bed, wearing a spaghetti strapped white tank top and skimpy striped shorts. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun drawing attention to her brown eyes. She had taken her glasses off. 

"You don't have to be alone if you don't want to, Marcel. I'm here," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said. He looked at Kay. She really was a beautiful girl. Her caramel colored skin glowed in the dimly lit room. Her wide brown eyes looked lovingly at him. He observed her long legs, noticing the scars and bandages. "Kay", he said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you cuddle with me? Just for tonight?"

"Sure." She wrapped her arms around Marcel's waist. "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself. Don't let people walk all over you Marcel."

"I thought of you actually," He laughed, "and... Louis."

"Good!... Oh, Louis is hot. I'd like fuck him and you at like the same time. He's so... pretty" She laughed.

"... Kay! He is a good human being. He kissed me and I just wanted to like hold him and ruffle his hair while we make out."

"He is. I'd date him and ruffle everything while we made out."

"Kay... can I ask a favor?"

"Sure..."

Just then Marcel turned to face her. He felt the smile on her face. "Can I... well... could..."

"What Marcel?"

"Could I kiss you? I've never kiss another person that wasn't Zayn. I've never kissed a girl..."

Kay froze.

"...I mean... I'm sorry if that was weird or inappropriate... It's just that... I...," Marcel was interrupted by the softness of Kay's lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair and gently slid her tongue in his mouth. Marcel placed his hands on her hips and accepted the kiss. She pulls away slowly.

"... Kay..."

"If you ever date anyone without a dick, it has to be me." She smiled. 

Marcel giggled.

"Now try that with that Louis guy," she said. Marcel blushed shyly, wondering why he hadn't ever tried that before. He looked at the ceiling, then cuddled into Kay. He lied there, eyes half open, thoughts scattered across his mind. What would he do next?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been away for a super long time because of school and work but I'm sorry it took forever for an update. I know this isn't the best chapter but I hope they can keep getting because I have time to write now. Thanks for reading and thanks for your support.


	5. Come and Get Your Love

"Yo, people will love you and support you when it's beneficial... Imma forgive, I won't forget, but Imma dead the issue." Marcel nuzzled into an apple smelling pillow. His ears met by the sound of Kay's music. Kay was already at the computer, glasses on nose. "Coffee?" she offered. Marcel groaned, "No thank you... Well maybe I should." He rotated his body within the scented sheets and soft pillows. "... My head hurts a little..," he said moving slowly, getting out of bed. Kay lifted herself from the chair. " I figured you would need something for your head... I'll get some aspirin...." Kay went to her bathroom, "Oh... Marcy... You are so popular," she yelled to him. "Your phone has been buzzing all morning. I hope it isn't that dickhead Zayn. After the nerve of that asshole..." Marcel looked around carefully for his phone. He smiled warmly as Kay gave him water and aspirin.  

"Uh... Marcel, you called but I'm not sure if you meant too. Look I'm sorry I'm such a creep...okay? Please call back if you don't mind...Oh and it's Louis." Marcel giggled at the cuteness of his voice. He sounded so worried. His phone alive with texts and calls from Louis who was so worried about him. He thought he had done something wrong. Marcel laid on the bed. He thought hard about last night, trying to avoid making his headache worse. 

"Kay," Marcel said, "What will I do?"

"About?" She questioned him, looking at her computer screen intently. She fumbled with the strings of her sweatpants.

"Well... last night I was so upset and marched out. Zayn is still there and he hasn't called. He'll kill me if I come back."

Kay paused. She dropped the string of her pants. "Marcel, let me make this perfectly clear. Fuck Zayn! He is a useless piece of shit and belongs in the got damn gutter! You are so much better than him. Marcel Harold Edward Styles, that is your flat and you pay all the fucking bills and you put all the damn food in the refrigerator and you can tell that bitch to leave. You make the rules, therefore he is just taking up space. Like a useless piece of furniture he is. If he lays another hand on you, I will kill him myself." She stared deeply into Marcel's green eyes. She waiting for his giant childlike eyes to respond.

"..."

"Marcel?" 

"...Y-yes"

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Kay. I'm scared Kay. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have kissed you... I shou-.."

Kay interrupted, "MARCEL! Stop it! You are a wonderful person. You can do whatever you want. Zayn doesn't own you. He isn't even worthy of you. Were you supposed to just let him fuck some girl or let her suck his dick in your living room? No! you should have blown his cover and threw his shit out in trash bags."

"It's not that simple. I was being stupid, okay? Look Kay you just don't understand, alright?!?!?"

"Fine! Marcel, I know that I'm not going to let some asshole degrade me."

"Oh..."

Kay watched her screen intently. She moved her finger just as casual as the words leaving her lips. Her eyes didn't even look at Marcel. She didn't even notice his head hanging low or the water forming in his eyes.

"...I think I'll go, Kay. Thanks."

"What is it Marcel?"

"Nothing... I just need to clear my head."

"Are you okay?"

"... I'll just go."

Marcel had dressed himself and walked sullenly out of her room and into the street. Her words cut him deeply but he let them sink in, completely. As he walked he thought of his life. He had left his own home because his boyfriend was cheating. He spent the night at someone else's home and now feared going home. His feet were like lead dragging across the ground. His head was pounding and he felt so unclean. He hadn't showered. As he walked he felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket. 

_From: Louis T.\_

_Hey, I know it's been a lot and I just want to talk or see you but as a friend. Call me_

Marcel looked at his phone, pondering what he should do. He didn't want to be home. He didn't want to go home and he sure didn't want to think of what Zayn would do when he got there. However, he didn't want Louis to see him this way. He was trying to get over a slight hangover. He hadn't showered or brushed his teeth. 

_To: Louis T._

_...Hi..._

Marcel groaned. "Hi... That's the best you can do?" He thought as he walked along the sidewalk. He needed his hangover to go away. He needed to go home. He needed to stand up for himself. 

_From: Louis T._

_Hey! Are you okay?_

 

_To: Louis T._

_... Yeah, I called but I just wanted to talk._

 

_From: Louis T._

_... Well Happy Saturday, Love_

He smiled at Louis' sweetness, wondering when his headache would disappear. "This is it! I need a fucking backbone," he thought to himself. "No more of this. No more letting Zayn push  me around. It's my fucking flat. My fucking food. My fucking key!!" He ran his hair fiercely through his hair. He adjusted his glasses, while pulling out his phone.

_To: Louis T._

_Thank you... Louis, are you busy?_

 

_To: Kay_

_... Hey, thanks for letting me stay but need one more favor! Please meet at my house in 20 minutes._

 

_From: Kay_

_Sure thing! Hey, should i come get you again?_

Marcel blushed at the thought. He felt his head spinning and his heart beating faster than ever. There was something taking over him, the thought of Zayn with another person angered him. After texting Kay his whereabouts, he sat waiting for her. He sat outside a shop bench, contemplating what we would do next? He never imagined living in fear of someone he loved. He wondered how long or how many Zayn had been with before and why?

"Hey Handsome," Kay was smiling as she alerted Marcel to get in.

"I have a crazy plan." Marcel was wide eyed.

"Oh?" She was trying hard to focus on the road but his excitement was raising her adrenaline.

Marcel and Kay arrived to his building. He swallowed hard getting out of her car. They anxiously entered his building, greeting the doorman, riding to the fourth floor.

"Zayn better not be here! I'll kill him or try to," Kay was stern, adjusting her glasses, preparing for whatever battle she thought was coming. Marcel's instant courage slowly starting to wear off, fear beginning to engulf him. 

"Are sure Marcel? We could walk to the car and sit." Kay touched his hand.

"No... I should do this before all the alcohol wears off."

He shook as he removed the spare key from the underside of the doormat. He stabbed the keyhole, quickly unlocking the door, like tearing off a bandage. They stood at the door, surprised at the sight.

"What the hell?" Kay said, rushing over to Marcel's couch.

There was a bouquet of daisies and orchids and white roses, with a handwritten note from Zayn. Marcel walked to the kitchen finding at least two box worth of tissues of what looked like a mixture of blood, snot, and tears.

"Oh God," Marcel thought to himself, "Zayn probably had one of his nose bleeds."

"How fucking cheap?!?!? No fucking way is this real. Bullshit. Zayn has no fucking soul." Kay was outraged ready to destroy the flowers. Marcel open the envelope enclosing the note.

_Marcel_

_I know I haven't been the best guy there is. Don't fucking leave me please. This life is hard, going  through it alone. Perrie- the girl- it was a mistake. Let me explain. I'll be gone for a few hours. I went out with a friend from the bar, I went to clear my head. Please let me make things right with you. I went to the farmer's market this morning and picked these flowers that reminded me of you. The white roses because when I met you, you were so pure and you still are. You have a beautiful bewildering innocence that makes me love you hard. The daisies because your beautifully average but still possess a shining uniqueness about you. Your personality can be so bright sometimes and the orchids because I really like them... and we used to snog by a tree with blooming orchids. Marcy, just give me a chance, okay? I love you so hard because I need you..._

_Love always,_

_Zayn_

Kay and Marcel looked at each other after reading it. "It's fucking bullshit, Marcel. Let's get on with the plan."

Marcel rubbed his temples while Kay looked over Zayn's note once again.

 "Kay...," Marcel looked at her with wide eyes, like a puppy waiting to have its belly rubbed. 

"No Marcel, please no!! Look we came here to exterminate to your flat. Let's get his shit and burn it."

"But Kay... he's never done anything like this and he remembered the first time we kissed and the blooming flowers..." He sank into his couch, wanting to be swallowed alive, as if a couch could do such a thing. 

"UGH!!!" Kay threw her hands in the air. "Marcel, this is shit. It's fucking bullshit and you know it!" She turned away from Marcel as a tear began to form in the corner of her eye. She lifted her glasses lightly to avoid Marcel seeing her cry, she was far too steady for that. He walked over to her, lightly tapping her shoulder. 

"Marcel... Okay... like... okay. You're great! You're better than great. You're amazing, in fact, I really do believe you're like an angel sent from Heaven." Kay turned to Marcel, eyes dancing with splashes of red and pink. The tears falling from her face. "You are one of the best people I have ever met in my entire life. You are like one of my best-est friends and you deserve everything this world has to offer anyone. You deserve love, like real love, emotional love. You deserve happiness and you deserve to wake up to someone who makes you feel like the sky is more than the limit-"

"Kay... You-" Marcel interrupted her which was followed by Kay's broken voice overpowering Marcel.

"No... Let me tell you. I love you more than anyone that I've ever met because you have the most wonderful energy and so much life waiting to be see and Zayn he kills it. You deserve someone who is going to let you reach your potential and you need someone who is going to let you reach your potential- the person you are supposed to be- the person God made you to be- not this shell of yourself. Marcel I want you to be happy and I want you to feel real love and it makes me so mad that anyone could hurt you the way he does. It makes me so mad that anyone could want to..." her words defeated by sloppy sobs, dying to be free. Marcel hugged her tightly, not wanting to hurt one of his closest friends. "I'm so sorry Marcel." She blurted out in watery fragments, continuously. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry. I wish I could keep you away from him. I'll kill him. I'll kiss his bony ass Marcel!"

Kay sobbed heavily into Marcel's shirt who had been quietly crying. His head was beginning to ache from holding in his sobs. "I-I ... didn't know you cared so much, Kay."

"Of course I do, dummy. I'll always give you extra shrimp." Kay pulled away and wiped her nose. She wiped at her glasses with her jumper. 

"I know it's hard for you to understand Kay, but Zayn... I don't know."

"Please don't stay here or don't let him stay here, just get away Marcel, please. Please. I love you Marcel. And you need to be safe." Marcel nodded his head, unaware of his next movements or emotions. He had dreamed of the moment he could escape Zayn even for a minute but even in this minute, this moment, his mind was swirling. One half of his heart banged in his chest, begging to be freed, yet the other half was dying to be caged. His mind told him yes, be free. One side of him wanted to explore a life without bruises, without beer, without anger, without blood and tears. The other half remembered his first kiss, the first boy he fell in love with. He remembered when he was leaving for university in the states. When he told Zayn he was going to Emerson, Zayn shielded his tear, breaking apart in his arms, begging him not go. 

"Marcel... I know I don't say sappy shot and I'm not into to cliche but this hurts like hell. Now I know why they say rip the bandage off fast. It stings less afterwards,"Zayn said as he held Marcel's right hand, smoking a cigarette with the other. He let the smoke fill the air and shove the cigarette on the ground. He put his toe on it, squishing the life out of it.

"So is this it? I thought Manchester was an option. I thought anywhere here was an option. I can handle five fucking miles, Styles, not a whole fucking ocean. Geez."

Marcel looked at Zayn, stroking his thumb. "Please, Zay. I just need change... I just need..."

"Freedom?"

"Change."

"Life... away from me. I knew you'd get tired soon enough."

"Never Zayn... I... I could never get tired of you."

Zayn squeezed his hand tightly. He turned to face Marcel. "There could be one only you, babe. I swear... God could never another you and when I'm around you- it's just me and you. I get lost in those god damn adorable green eyes. I feel like it's me and you against this shitty world, princess." Zayn laughed as a tear slid down his cheek. "I don't want to let you go."

Before Marcel could respond, Zayn grabbed his head, pulling him down into a kiss. He softly parted Marcel's lips with his tongue, kissing him deeply. He rubbed his hair softly, kissing his cheek. "I hope you don't forget me, but I know you will. You'll meet some other nerdy uni boy who likes Harry Potter ans Jane Eyre and shit like that. I'll be back here making music and mixing drinks... "

"You're wrong. I'll never forget you Zayn and I'm going to come back on holiday and I'll call you like everyday and I'll be sure..." Marcel tried to look hopeful, but the boy he desperately followed for years was putty in his hands and he hated it.

"Here," Zayn said, giving him a multicolored Manchester themes bandanna. Zayn hand drawn scribbles all over it and has tattooed his initials into the fabric, "even if you don't call or come back... I'll know you have a piece of me." And before Marcel could protest, Zayn snatched his hand and walked away, never turning back.

Marcel and didn't talk for two weeks, until he showed up the third week before departure. Marcel's mum was throwing a going away party. 

"Marcel?" Kay said, holding his hand. 

Where had that Zayn gone and why did he leave, Marcel thought.

"Let's go...," Marcel snatched Kay to his bedroom. She looked baffles, swallowing hard. Marcel went to his room, gathering bits of his new wardrobe. "I need a break. I remember when I left... I remember why I left..." he was mumbling to himself as he gathered his belongings. He went in his bedside table for a small box of keepsakes, opening it. Of course, Zayn's now tattered bandanna was the first thing he saw. He stared hard.

"Marcel, hurry before Mr. Mostly likely to eat shit returns." Kay was twiddling her thumbs looking out of his bedroom door.

"Right." Marcel shoved the box in his bag, that was despite adding a few new items, was already packed. Marcel was awaiting this day but never thought it would happen. 

Just as he zipped his bag, the front door creaked open. "Ugh, shit." The sound of glass hitting the floor and the slam of a door was heard. "Didn't even appreciate my fucking flowers..."

Kay put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. Marcel lowered his eyes, peering up to Kay from the side of the bed. 

"You're going to be happy." Kay whispered.

Marcel stared.

"It's Zayn. He's home."

 


	6. The Weekend Did You Good

It all seemed like a blur- his whole life with Zayn actually. A blur that he wanted no one to be involved in, especially Kay of all people. Kay was merely an innocent who cared too much about him. When Zayn came home, he didn't know where his strength came from. Maybe it was the blonde, Perrie, maybe it was building or maybe it was from his more recent flashbacks. Or maybe it was even the puppy eyed boy who followed Zayn home. At any rate, it was day Zayn, Marcel, and Kay would remember.

They could hear muted voice from the living room. Kay and Marcel stood still, frozen. The hairs on the back of Marcel's neck stood up. His blood ran cold. His eyes shifted to Kay, whose eyes shrunk behind her glasses. 

"I thought the fucking flowers would be enough. Geez what does he want from me?" Zayn was speaking to someone.

Kay looked at Marcel, mouthing what seemed liked, "What the fuck?" She was gesticulating but Marcel couldn't make out what was happening, in his bedroom but in his life. 

"Well, Zayn... Is he like your boyfriend? I mean you really care about him?" a unidentified voice spoke, Marcel rolled his eyes. 

"I mean... It's complicated. We fuck. We live together and..." Zayn trailed off, his footsteps moving toward Marcel's location.

Marcel motioned for Kay to move toward the closet. The coldness in his veins beginning to boil,  _we fuck, we lived together- bullshit_ , Marcel thought to himself. His bag fell, creating a dramatic thud, the tattered bandanna falling to the floor. "Oh Fuck," Marcel said. He rubbed his temples, awaiting Zayn's arrival into the bedroom. "In the closet," he whispered to Kay. 

"No way," she said arms folded- a trooper she was but Marcel shook his head, growing angry at her defiance. The footsteps grew heavier. Marcel gulped as the door creeped open. There was Zayn. He stood blankly in the doorway, eyes growing dark, shifting between Marcel and Kay. His face turning pale, hands growing into a fist, knuckles white. They looked at each other. Marcel stood there, unaware of what was happening. He opened his mouth to speak but the words escaped him. It was like time was slowing down, second by second. A second body was walking toward Zayn from the living room.

"What the fuck, Marcel? This juvenile cunt!!" The words were muted and slurred, like someone had turned the natural volume of his ears. Zayn lunged towards Kay, slamming into the wall as she darted his advance, as she was escaping, he yanked her by hair. "Get off of you me you dick," Kay was squealing, trying to escape his grip. She was stomping his toes which were shielded by Doc Martins. Maybe Zayn had become invincible to pain because he was so good at causing other people's pain. 

Marcel's world was going even slower, his blood boiling. He looked as the body finally approached the bedroom doorway. He had said something but it was inaudible to Marcel and obviously Zayn. He could hear the screams of Kay going in and out. "Mar" he heard.

"I'm going to show you what happens to girls like you, slut."

Marcel blinked, he regained his ability to function, letting Zayn's word to Kay sink in.

"NO!" Marcel spoke. Just then he ran over to Zayn. Zayn threw Kay to this foreign body in the doorway who was screaming something. He grabbed the girl by her arm. At that moment Marcel had no control. He had stepped outside of himself, watching what was happening. Marcel took Zayn by the throat and slammed him into the wall, realizing just how petite he was compared to him. He looked down at him, as Zayn tried to move from his clutch, Marcel slapped him. He stopped looking at his hand, the at Kay who seemed to in a scuffle with Zayn's guest. Kay- when not being spun around by her hair- was quite the fighter. Marcel went to to pull the two apart, grabbing Kay by the hem of her shirt, exposing the band of her "Happy Weekend" underwear. He pushed the dark-haired, puppy dog eyed boy away from her. Kay wiped the blood from her mouth as Marcel was snatched away by Zayn. He snatched Marcel to the floor. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked as he slapped Marcel's face. "You think you can fucking hit me. You grew fucking ball all of a sudden!"

"Get away from him, " Kay said, pulling Zayn off of Marcel who then followed by Zayn's house guest! 

"Stay out of this Liam and cunt!" Zayn said pushing them both away. Liam who was making his way toward Marcel was suddenly elbowed by Kay who yet again pulled Zayn away from Marcel. She took him by his hair, fury in her eyes. Marcel got to his feet, blood streaming from his nose. He pushes Kay away, leaving she and Liam on the floor. Liam holding his nose and Zayn and Marcel staring at each other. Before Zayn could do anything else, Marcel didn't hesitate, he raise his fist, extended his arm and collided his fist with Zayn's face. Zayn rolled into the hallway just before the bedroom. Marcel, fuming with dark eyes took Liam by the collar and dragged him into the hall, throwing him on top of Zayn.

"Listen to me and listen good, I'm going to Kay's. Get your shit and get the fuck out. Both of you- can go fuck yourselves for all I care- until then- get the fuck out of my flat!" Marcel walked over to his bag, picked it up. He handed it to Kay, who was a little scared because she had never seen her friend this way. She took it quickly.

"Take this down to your car, I'll be there in a minute." Kay obliged, hurrying out of the door. Marcel finished the job by dragging Liam and Zayn out of his home. Zayn, practically unconscious, laid on Liam. Liam breathed heavily looking up at Marcel.

"Give me his key," Marcel said extending his hand. 

"Fuck off..." Liam said.

Marcel rolled his eyes, "Fuck you both." Marcel went through ( a barely conscious) Zayn's pockets, finding his keys. "Thanks."

He wiped his face with his hand, making sure his door was locked, he walked to the elevator, head held high. He turned to see a bloody Liam trying to hoist Zayn over his shoulder. Marcel proceeded to go the elevator. "When this door closes, so does this chapter of my life."

Marcel went to Kay's house, the car ride silent. Not even the radio. They went inside, Marcel breaking into tears as he stepped inside. He fell into the couch, crying until no tears could fall. Kay held him, stroking his hair, silent tears falling down her face. She'd have one hell of a story to tell her sister, who wouldn't be pleased.

 

* * *

Sunday had some and gone with cups of hot tea and cold-compresses. Marcel rolled over to his phone alarm. He forgot staying at Kay's meant waking up two hours earlier than normal. He groggily sat up, running his hands through his hair- which he hadn't gelled in two days. He was going through withdrawal. He was fortunate that Kay's sister, Giselle, had calmed a lot since she brought him home. He had only had one encounter with her because she was always on the go. She spent most of her time at work, which Marcel was kind of grateful for because truth be told, she wasn't too fond of him after he had gotten her sister involved in a fight. Kay's face is gorgeous and her sister didn't want anything to ruin it. 

He stepped out of bed, weary about the day ahead. Marcel wasn't opposed to Mondays but after his weekend, he was opposed to life. 

"No matter who you love, it is so simple a feeling, but it's everything." Marcel squinted at the music blasting from outside  his room. 

He walked to the kitchen, where he found Giselle in pajama shorts and bunny slippers. She looked adorable if Marcel must say. She too, wore glasses. She was a curvy lady, with her brown hair in a messy bun. She stood at the stove, making something that smelled delicious to Marcel.

"Good morning," she said to him not even turning around. "Like eggs?" She turned her head to face him.

"...H-hi... sure."

"No need to be afraid. I won't bite. I'm sorry if my music woke you... I need my Beyonce fix." She chuckled. 

"Oh... no not all. I just have to work."

She smiled at him, "You know I'm sorry about the way I exploded Saturday night. I- it's just, she's really the only thing I've got. I hate to see her getting involved in these things and getting hurt. Just being over protective is all."

"I'm sorry... She really is great though."

Giselle slid Marcel a plate of french toast and eggs. "I know... Sorry, I'm a vegetarian... but I hope you enjoy either way."

Marcel smiled, thanking her more times than normal. 

"...And you are definitely welcomed to stay here as long as you need. Your ex sounds like an asshole."

And at that moment, Marcel felt a warmness inside of him. After his breakfast with Giselle, Marcel got dressed- wanting to do things differently- instead of tan khaki pants, he went for straight legged navy linen pants. He buttoned his plaid shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone. He left his hair curly, gaining a wolf whistle from Giselle. 

"Your buddy should up be home by the time you get back."

"Is she at work?"

"Uh... no she volunteers at a children's hospital... Surprising right? That little ball of grump around children."

Marcel giggles saying goodbye to Giselle who seemed to be having a day off. After a ride on the tube, he had twenty minutes to spare before his day started. Luckily his glasses covered the minor scar near his eye from his tussle with Zayn. He sat his bag down at his desk, venturing back into the hall, hoping the vending machine would be working. He needed some sort of caffeine. 

He walked slowly down the hall, humming Beyonce's "Blue". The short time he has spent with Kay and her sister has given an extensive of Beyonce, G-Eazy, and Alicia Keys. It was a lot to process but he figured he could used to it. 

He stood at machine searching for something that would give him some sort of satisfaction. That was the only Marcel ever wanted in life, sadly, but rarely got. 

"Excuse me, sir... although that is a pretty nice tune you're humming." He heard a familiar voice behind him, turning slowly to reveal those sparkling blue eyes. 

Louis, startled, looked Marcel from head to toe. "Whoa... the weekend did you good, didn't it?" Marcel chuckled at the thought. 

"Didn't recognize me?"

"Uh... not really... no... your hair."

Marcel blushes.

"Looks amazing... You look great."

"I only let my hair hang loose." Marcel smiled shyly. 

"It works for you... really... but you're good looks can't stop me from being mad at you."

"Mad? At me? But..." Marcel ran his hands through his hair.

"A certain someone asked me was I busy this weekend and let's just say someone else got excited and the other certain someone never responded."

_oh shit, Marcel thought silently._

Marcel was never the type to flirt of be remotely coy, but he thought  _why not? Why not live a little?_

"Well let's say a certain someone has a really unpredictable weekend but would really like to make it up to the other person. How could that certain someone make it up to that person?"

Louis raised his eyebrows as Marcel leaned against the vending machine, trying to look as suave as possible.

"Well... let's say a certain person could say... possibly meet the other person for drinks after work today."

Marcel smiled, "Well... I'd say whoever this person would certainly be happy to meet this other person later, assuming all parties involved are ... cute"

_Cute, that's the best you got, Styles? Really?_

Louis smiled, eyes twinkling. "Right... Well, Mr. Styles, I hope you have a great day and you look very lovely today."

"Thank you... You as well."

_You're such a dork Styles._

Louis smiled, grabbing his granola and nut bar. 

Marcel watched Louis as he walked away. His pants fit perfectly, cuffing him in all the right places. He bit his lips lightly. He walked back, sipping a sprite slowly- so much for caffeine. He sat there, opening his email, feeling the buzz of his phone.

_From: Louis T._

_Could  I ask something?_

Marcel's eyes bulged. He swallowed deeply.

_To: Louis T._

_Yes?_

_From: Louis T._

_Why are you so disgustingly  
_

Marcel read the message, half heart broken

_From: Louis T._

_Adorable! Sorry Dad's on my ass. Ou're not disgusting in anyway. Just really cute... sorry_

Marcel bit his lip, smiling. 

Maybe this weekend, oddly enough, did do him some good...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sorry I was away so long. I'm hoping this is turning out okay. Leave comments and let me know. Thanks for reading and bearing with me!!! Love you lots! Writing gives me so much happiness and knowing people read this makes me even happier.


	7. Love Notes

"Hey, Hey... I can take a hint! It's Friday and you and Styles got a thing going." Niall was grinning behind a "best boyfriend ever" mug. What could he say, Stacey had been into crafts since she was sixteen.

At any rate, he stood looking with one eye brow raised at Louis. "Look, I'm just saying, since Monday, it seems things have been getting steamy." Niall wiggled his eyebrows, giggling yet again.

"So what exactly did happen Monday night if I may ask?" Louis lifted his head, trying to hide a smile.

"Monday night I got home around 8pm and then I watch-" Louis was interrupted by Niall who was giving him the dirtiest of his dirty looks.

"You know what I mean. You rushed out of here so fast, I thought something was on fire... well I mean besides your dick."

"Decorum Niall, try it. Yeah ... I mean, you want to know about me and Marcel? Oh... Oh."

"I mean if it's confidential, I won't pry but I just noticed another set of blue eyes twinkling around here since Monday. That's all."

Louis rolled his eyes, blushing at the thought of Marcel. "Okay, so here's a quick and dirty recap."

"Dirty?"

"Don't take it literally, dickhead."

"Just tying up loose ends... ball-swallow."

"I think you win with ball-swallow! You're so crass."

"Enough about me... you and Marcel? So you didn't get as lucky but still..." "yeah... it was nice, ya know?

Like we went out for just like a casual drink and the next thing I know we're there for three hours, just vibing..."

"And?" Niall put his mug down, examining Louis. "Geez... you want a bloody play by play? Fine! Marcel isn't much of a drinker, actually. He's really coy and shy and ... amazing."

"Awww, man!! Vibing and Amazing! You haven't sounded like this since..." Niall trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"Go ahead, you can say it. I'm over it now."

Louis folded his arms, fidgeting. He rocked on his heels, waiting for Niall to look at him. "I mean... I'm just saying... for a while you weren't sounding like you, y'know? It's just good to see someone who makes you more Lou-like than ever. The first day he walked in here, you almost creamed your pants."

Louis's head shot up, eyes wide as Marcel appeared in the doorway of the break room. Niall craned his neck slightly, swallowing hard. "Oh... thought you were me uncle,he's always on me ass. Hey Marcy, how are you?"

Marcel cringed at the nickname. It reminded him too much of Zayn, who he hadn't spoken to since Saturday. Marcel was proud of himself.

"Were you talking about me?" Marcel blurted, subtly covering his mouth. Oddly enough, the question stung his lips. He looked down at the floor, taking his left arm with his right hand.

"Uh... Kinda... Sorta." Louis said, twisting his face. Marcel wasn't really prepared for a response so all he managed was an "Oh."  _Way to go Styles... Start big and finish small... typical._ Marcel was awkwardly walking towards the refrigerator for his water bottle, sensing Louis' eyes glued to his backside. He could hear Niall fighting back giggles...

_Say Something Styles... Break the tension..._ "So... was it good?"

"Huh!" Louis is a deer caught in headlights.

"I mean that last thing I heard was someone... ," Marcel cleared his throat, "Creaming their pants." 

Niall, turning red in the face from withholding his laugh. He honestly could find a fly on a wall amusing. 

"Oh... well... No, just small talk between me and Niall... Right Niall?"

Niall holding his mug to face, shook his head frantically. Marcel looked between the two of them, biting the side of his cheek.  _Blew it already Marcel... Blew it already._

"Oh," Marcel said exiting the room. 

Just when Niall and Louis thought he had gone far enough, Niall erupted with laughter, while Louis turned beet red. "I hate you right now."

"Awww c'mon... Look he doesn't know you creamed your pants for him! Relax." Niall said looking down at his watch.

Before Louis could speak, he felt a vibration in his pocket. 

_From: Stylezzz_

_Small Talk?_

"See... now he thinks ... Well I don't know what he thinks but I know it can't be good."

_To: Stylezzz_

_Yeah... Nothing major. We still on for tonight?_

"Look... I don't think he's going to exile you from his life because he came in on an odd end of our conversation and you could have lied. No we aren't talking about you- what's that kinda, sorta."

Louis looked at Niall with a blank expression.

_From: Stylezzz_

_...Yeah but no more secret talks of me ;-)_

Louis heart filled with relief awaiting the final text of approval. "Bottom line is, as much as i'd love to come with you and Ed and Josh, I can't."

"Oh... secret date with bae?" Niall keeled over in laughter slapping his knee.

"You're such a dick, ya know?"

"Enjoy... Remember... lube is key and no glove no love..."

Louis squinted his eyes at Niall, fuming from his words. He walked out of the lounge, deep in thought. "Marcel, is pretty cute but he's so shy and I hope he likes me," he thought to himself, "what if it's just a pity thing? Oh God I don't Zame to come after me- fuck him- but what if..."

His thoughts were stopped by a pair of brown eyes. "Louis Tomlinson!" Veronica stood in front of him with her arms folded. "You snatched the new guy already?"

Louis rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Niall?"

"Of course," she said dropping her arms, "How long? How far have you gone? Does he have a brother or cousin?"

"Went out Monday. You're nosy and haven't talked much about extended family... No brother"

She groaned. "I have the worst luck! He's gorgeous!"

"Sorry, Ronica but in both our defense, I don't think he'd be too interested in you."

"Fine... but isn't he like involved?"

"Niall... again?"

"The one and only! You don't tell me anything anymore... not after... anyways, look I'm going to my car, walk me down while you tell me about Monday."

Louis frowned, understanding why they tell you to avoid working with friends. He began a recap of Monday night while they went to the garage.

"Oh boo... that's so romantic! After You walked around the city for like hours after your date. And you talked... like just talked? He didn't even want to come with you?" Veronica smacked her heart with her hands. "Are you not in love yet because I am. Every guy I meet just wants to buy me a cheap three dollar drink and rush me to his apartment."

Louis smiled, biting his lip. "Yeah, we kind of have a date tonight and I'm ready to die."

"No! Shut up!! What are you going to wear! Where are you going! What time!"

"um...  no idea. There's this thing. Seven-ish... But I'm ready to explode but there's still a problem"

Veronica, fiddling with her ponytail, gave a puzzling look. "Boo, what could possibly be wrong? He seems so sweet and nice and a little sexually frustrated but you could totally fix that... Louis, give him a chance to prove you wrong... Not all guys are the same." She smiled. "Oh... ugh... I should be going... Apparently, I have to take your place with Niall tonight. I don't even know how to be 'one of the guys'." She groaned as she was getting into her car.

"Hey, Ronica..." Louis called out. She rolled down the passenger seat window. "You're amazing okay! There'll be a guy who wants to take you for six dollar drinks for three hours... Thanks..." She smiled, rolling the window up, waving as she pulled out. Louis walked to his car, which was really only about thirty feet away. He was so happy he could kiss the sun. Finally arriving to his pride and joy, he looked puzzled at the sandwiched between the window and the windshield. He opened it slowly, turning his head frantically, surveying the environment around him. He looked at the other cars, seeing if this was some sort of "on-foot"ad or memo, but no, special for Mr. Tomlinson. He pulled out an index card which read:

_KNOW THIS: THESE EYES ARE WATCHING YOU, BITCH_

Louis paused. He gulped, quickly getting in his car and slamming the door. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, closing his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. "Please... breathe... Louis... You can do this..." He thought while reaching for the glove compartment. He began wheezing, eyes turning red. He gripped the wheel with his left hand while reaching with his right. Finally, pulling out a small blue and white device, shaking it. Determining there was enough juice, he took a puff. He closed his eyes, counting to ten slowly in his mind. 

"Oh Fuck... I haven't used that inhaler in eons... since... since..." his eyes grew wide. "Damn it." He slapped the wheel, causing his horn to groaned, representing his pain. Louis checked his mirrors and shifted his eyes side to side before zooming out of the garage.

"Got Damn it!" He muttered.

* * *

 

Marcel sifted through his clothes, picking them a part, piece by piece. It was Friday, six days since he had gone home. He knew he couldn't stay with Kay and Giselle forever but it was nice to be around good, happy people. He had gotten used to their little quirks and their theme nights. Tuesday was taco night. Thursday was movie and Saturday was (occasionally) a night, which Marcel was openly invited to. He enjoyed getting becoming a part of their like. He thought of himself like a fine piece of new china. Maybe they paid him so much attention because he was a new addition to their lives. Why would they accept him so easily? He shook the thought off as he frantically searched through his clothes.

Marcel laid his choices on the floral sheets. He looked at the yellow and white striped walls, thinking about his time with the girls and how close he had grown to them. In fact, in six days, more and more of them were rubbing off on him and he quite enjoyed it. Everyday was a new adventure on being Marcel. He sat on the bed, breathing nervously.

"Hey, Hey," Giselle said excitedly, running into his room. "Oh sorry... I should knock." Marcel smiled, removing the towel from his head. 

"Awe, you looked so adorable with the towel on your head... wow, Marcel, I didn't know you had a tattoo." Giselle took in his body from head to toe, biting her lip. "Nice," she said causing Marcel to blush. He looked down shyly.

"...Thanks..." 

She shifted on the bed. "How's the eye?"

"Good. Not much of a scar left." Marcel shielded himself uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable. I'm just used to walking into Leenie's room."

Marcel giggled, "Leenie... Kay?"

"Yeah... Mum used to call her Leen and Daddy called her Kathy... but that was so long ago. Mum and Dad... anyways, tell me about this date you have."

"Well... do you mind...if...if..." Marcel ran his hand over his body, shying away, "Clothes?"

"Oh yeah, definitely sorry." Giselle left his room smiling, promising to bake him cookies before his date. Marcel smiled because Giselle reminded him of his mum. He settled on a short sleeve button up shirt with black skinny jeans and a simple ankle boot. Before the start of his internship he decided to redefine his wardrobe and he is happy he did. You can't wear Chinos everywhere. He looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his long legs in his skinny jeans. Caught in the admiration of his own gaze, he hadn't even realized Giselle and Kay standing outside, until Kay greeting him with a wolf whistle. 

"Hey handsome," Giselle was smiling as Marcel turned to face them, face turning the color of an apple. 

"Hi Kay. Hello again, Giselle."

"Why does  _Ms. Kay_ get a cool nickname and I don't?"

"I've known him longer, now spin, spin... Nice butt." Kay raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell her about him? Did you tell her?"

Giselle raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Tell me, what does he look like?"

Marcel smiled, sitting down on the bed as Kay decided to "fix" his hair.

"Well... he has these gorgeous blue eyes. He's kind of petite and he's has the loveliest personality. He's absolutely wonderful. And his name is Louis."

"Yeah, I saw him at the store and he totally wants to jump Marcel's bones."

Marcel finally readied himself, finishing his look with a black blazer. He let Kay shovel her fingers through his hair. He put his glasses in his pocket. He temporary living mates, showering him with compliments, giving him just the ego boost he needed.

"I don't know, I don't think I should... I mean what about Zay-" Before he could finish, Kay covered his mouth with her hand. 

"No, Marcel, you go and you have fun. Just think of it as an extension from Monday. It's just Friday and later in the day and you might get laid." She wiggled her hips. "Just relax, you're great and you deserve the smiles he gives you." She patted him on his head, slap his butt once, causing Marcel to blush, and sent him on his way. He had insisted on meeting Louis because he didn't want Louis to wonder why he was with Kay and her sister. When they finally assured him that he looked great and that everything was alright, he went along happily. His green eyes dancing with excitement.

Giselle and Kay sat in the kitchen staring at each other.

"Okay, Selly, he's gone... but another one of these was in the post, waiting for Marcel." A white envelope labeled Marcel, not taped or sealed. Inside held a single index card. Kay was about to open it. She gulped. Her hands shook.

"No... Just leave it with the others... That makes what six now?" Giselle was holding a tea-cup in her hand, looking down at the tile floor.

"We should tell him or at least open them." Kay threw the letter in the drawer below the silverware. It was the junk drawer, filled with old screwdrivers, batteries, and etc...

"I know, but now isn't good. I can tell that he is just starting to... well ya know!" Giselle rested her cup on the table. "Marcel... I like him. I have kind of adopted him and I don't want him getting hurt again or crawling back to his pig of a boyfriend."

"Yeah... I'm sure it's Zayn sending him this shit, but I kind of want to know what's in them. It's really creepy he knows where we live and even creepier that he hands delivers two a day and no one even notices."

"I know. I know... I just need him and you, little miss to be safe."

"I know, Selly, I know." Kay looked in the drawer, seeing the notes, fearing for Marcel.

* * *

_To: Stylezzz_

_Hey... you okay? Do you need me to get you? Let me know. It's nbd_

_From: Stylezzz_

_Nbd?_

_To: Stylezzz_

_No big deal silly. Anyways, are you okay getting here?_

By the time Marcel arrived, Louis was a nervous wreck. He was replaying this afternoon over and over. The idea of someone watching him made a new found wave of anxiety and nausea overwhelm him. Louis hadn't had one of his infamous asthma attacks or anxiety fits in a while. His whole night had been thrown off balance by, that's why when Marcel finally got to him, as stunning as ever, Louis could barely focus.

"Are you... okay?" Marcel asked, puzzled.

Louis, not wanting to scare the lad and looking over his shoulders at every corner, assured him everything was okay. "Just... nervous about seeing you... um just wanted everything to be okay."

Marcel looked at the vintage fixture they were in front of. There was a  line of people to his right. "What is this?" Of course, Louis wanted to surprise with something he thought was 'cool'. His mind so far gone, he hadn't even noticed Marcel talking or asking him a question.

"Louis?" 

"... Yeah... right... um"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Louis took a deep breath. He counted to ten, mentally , "... Yeah. Yeah. So I brought to here, which is um... a theater... where I sometimes help out and volunteer and that sort of thing. I wasn't sure this was thing but I hope it's... okay because I don't want you to have to like what I like." Louis swallowed, imaging himself as a fish flopping around on a deck. "I hope I'm not talking too much because if I am you can stop me and tell me if this is lame or ...not." Between the note on his car and seeing Marcel in skinny jeans, he sure his heart would explode on site. Death by sexy jeans and an almost death note- very nice way to go.

Marcel, smiling was in awe. He absolutely adored theater. It was one of his many hobbies as he would refer to it as. "S'alright. I like theater, Louis. What's the production?"

Louis, slightly relieved, clutched his heart. "Well, that's what's so great about this place. It's all like local written stuff ya know? It's just great to hear and see all the talent around you. Tonight is kind of wild though- I mean the show. One of our best playwrights- I mean the theater's best , she writes strictly for us. It also helps that her brother is a founder. I love it."

Louis began to ease his tensions. He didn't need to wait in line "Tonight's show is really really cool, it's a kind of a love story really. It's really cute. There are these two girls who fall in love- camp counselors, who both come from ... like ... religious homes, except the one girl, her family knows she likes girls and is totally cool with it. The other girl has a boyfriend and her parents don't know. And they are spending the summer at camp together. They meet doing... -" 

Marcel interrupted him, "Pine Cone Duty?"

"Yeah... how did you know?" Louis amazed.

"Well...," Marcel looked at the poster of two girls holding hands in secrecy. "And the lights... it's lit." He chuckled.

"Oh... well, I hope you like it. I think ... it seems... like cool, ya know? It just shows not everything is black and white, ya know? Like even rules can be mended. Like even religion has gray areas... but good gray areas. And there is this incredible journey of love and self discovery... like finding what really makes you happy."

Marcel looked at the ground. He wanted to be here. He wanted to be with Louis but he couldn't help but think of Zayn.

"And I think I just about ruined the show for you."

"No. Not at all."

"Shall we?"

Marcel smiled, running his fingers through his hair. Louis let him go in first before glancing at the people one more time. He tried once more to shake the memory of today away from his mind, hoping tonight would be better. So far, so good. He walked in introducing Marcel to people he knew. Because Louis had been working with theater since Uni he had seats in the second row. Marcel trying to pretend to he wasn't in awe with Louis. 

"Well I hope you enjoy." Louis said, pretending to yawn as he put his arm around Marcel. He grinned, cheeks touching his eyes. 

"I already am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope this isn't dragging on but I promise, things are going to get interesting. Enjoy :-) .Leave Comments if you like.


	8. There's something about ... Marcel

Marcel sighed, examining the modern design of the swanky resturant Louis and his friends decided to go to. He worried, maybe Louis was taking pity on him. In the back of mind there were slivers of guilt. Zayn, danced in and out of his head. He pressed his head against the cool wall before running his fingers through his hair. He looked through his phone at pictures of Zayn, wondering where he could be at the present moment.  _Zayn... Maybe I shouldn't be here..._

He felt a vibration in his hands, a small doubt in his mind that it was Zayn.

_From: Louis T._

_Didn't Fall in did you? :-P_

Marcel smiled. He secured his phone and more so his thoughts trying to push Zayn to the back of his mind. Maybe this was was were he was supposed to be. Marcel walked slowly to the table of awaiting theater talents. Danielle, who was also Louis' roommate, was one of the leading actresses in tonight's show. Next was Leigh-Anne who snaked her hands through her long curly hair, worrying about her performance in the show. Between the two of them was Leigh-Anne's boyfriend. Of course, there was Louis, beginning to worry Marcel had escaped through the bathroom window. 

"Don't worry, we make the perfect couple," Danielle joked to a trouble Leigh-Anne. She smiled. The table hushed as Marcel slid into his seat next to Louis. "Speaking of perfect couples, by the way... perfect timing..." Danielle smiled. 

"Yes," Leigh-Anne said looking at Louis, "Finally we meet the sexy green eyed one." Louis' face begin to turn colors.

"I know... you were all he could talk about. I'm happy we finally get to meet you. Like... every time he comes home, I hear about the wonderful Marcel... Marcel's so tall. He's so so shy, it's adorable... If you ever need an ego boost, Marcel, please call Louie. He's smitten." Danielle began to giggle. Louis, completely mortified, hid he blush truck face in his hands. 

"Yeah... I'm going to put Louie on the spot here. I remember when he came to the theater like ... absolutely smitten with you, Marcel. It was the cutest thing ever. And when he thought you had a boyfriend... Marcel, he was like a wounded puppy," Leigh-Anne smiled, rubbing Louis' shoulder. Louis groaned, head in his hands. "You guys are worst than me mum ... if ever there was a time to die... it would be now." He mumbled through his hands. Marcel smiled, putting his arm around Louis. The two had been embarrassing Louis and Danielle had been interrogating Marcel since they left the theater. Marcel didn't say much unless he was asked, trying to feel out this new crowd, although they seemed like good people. He admired how much they cared for each other. 

"Well, Marcel?" Danielle questioned. Marcel was too caught in his thoughts. 

"Huh... sorry," he looked down at his feet.

"I mean, what did you think of our Louie here?"

Marcel smiled, thinking about the first time he saw Louis. "Well...-"

"I had him at hello," Louis chimed, trying to recover from his embarrassment. 

"You're too much, you know that?" Danielle shook her head.

"Well... I mean, what exactly... I mean, are you two..." Leigh-Anne was at a lost for words, "an item?"

Louis' head sprang up. He looked at Marcel and Marcel back at him, just as Marcel opened his mouth, he heard a familiar voice. 

"Marvin, right?" The blonde, Perrie, from his flat was three inches away from him, wearing all black. It is safe to say she worked there. Marcel exhaled, relieved he didn't have to answer that but now put into another situation. The patrons of the table looked at him, then back at her.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Louis grabbed Marcel's waist.

"Yeah... We don't have a Marvin," Danielle shook her head. 

The blush creeping on Marcel's cheeks. "She's talking to me."

"Yeah... Zayn's roommate or whatever, but look... sorry about the - uh- ..." she motioned between the two of them, " I have something that I think I borrowed from you and...-"

Before Perrie could continue, Marcel blurted two words, "Keep it." He squinted his eyes with teeth clenched. His face noticeable red.

The table awkwardly silent. Marcel bit his bottom lip, "You know... I'm going to go... outside..." He trailed off, removing himself from the table. Before anyone could process what just occurred, Marcel was gone. 

"You can move now, " Leigh-Anne shooed Perrie away, who rolled her eyes. 

"I don't know but... find him, " Danielle ran her fingers through her hair. 

Louis gulped, face-palming himself. For some reason he felt like this was his fault. He walked outside, out of breathe, frantically looking for Marcel.

"Louis... I'm down here," Marcel was sitting on the curb. He had subtle tears rolling down his cheeks. Louis sat next to him, taking his hands in his face, noticing the tears. "Babe... what's wrong? Please don't cry."Marcel tried to hide more tears from falling but he couldn't resist. he replayed the night he saw Zayn and Perrie in his head and now this. 

"It's a long, pointless story," he said.

"It's okay... I'm always here to listen." Louis took Marcel in his arm, rocking him back and forth. "C'mon..."

* * *

 

There it was, that is how him found himself on Louis' couch, eating ice cream. His head in the crook of Louis' neck, while watching Netflix.

"He's a fucking asshole. A big asshole and I really hope I can see him one day."

Marcel had told Louis his dreadful recollection of Zayn and Perrie. Louis stroked Marcel shoulder, laying soft kisses on his hair. Although, Marcel was comfortable enough to be at his house,he was still so tense, which Louis could sense. He got up from the couch, causing confusion in Marcel. He went behind the couch, grasping Marcel's shoulders. "Just relax... Please just trust me." Louis began to knead the tension in Marcel's shoulders. Marcel dropped his head on the back of the couch, letting his fingers work wonders. He only stopped Louis to prevent ice cream from spilling on the floor because Danielle would not be happy about that, considering she did most of the cleaning. 

Marcel let out a small moan as Louis moved his hand to his neck. "Like it?" He giggled.

Marcel, in bliss, was inaudible. 

"I hope it isn't too... hard." Marcel smirked at Louis' word choice because there was definitely something in the room that was becoming too hard. 

"No... not at all... what... what happened with you two?" Marcel grabbed Louis' hands. 

"Oh, right... so we- uh- we broke up..."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. He was an asshole. He just didn't get me. Like everything was always so private. We didn't even go out together. I remember when he met my dad, he was so mad at me because he didn't want to- it kind of happen by chance actually. He was coming to meet me and dad was here so, viola they met... but you didn't ask that." Louis giggle nervously.

"Well anyone who doesn't want to be seen in public with you is definitely insane... and you're dad is great." Marcel smiled. He adjusted his glasses, which for a moment he forgot were there. "It's not fair because you're such an amazing person. You're massaging me just because."

Louis smiled. "What do you mean, I'm sure..." He stopped himself thinking about how much a dick Zayn is. "Well, I could say the same about you."

Marcel smiled, kissing Louis' knuckles. "You're a magical person who deserves nothing but the best...Here, turn around." Marcel connected his hands with Louis' back.

"Don't be too rough," Louis joked, "I'm fragile." Marcel  touching the softness of his shirt, admired Louis' arm of tattoos. His left hand strayed, touching some of the ink there.

"Yeah, it's permanent." Louis laughed. "Usually they're hidden when you see me. Do you have any?"

"Just one." Louis stalled his breathing, turning around.

"Where? Oh my goodness... let me see."

Marcel instantly remembering where his tattoos was, smiled shyly. "Well... it'd uh... its hidden."

"Like in a really like hidden place?" Louis grinned, becoming more intrigued. 

"Well just... no my stomach- chesty area."

Louis smirked. "Oh and I suppose I have to buy you dinner first before I can see it... technically I was going to."

"Well-"

"Oh please, let me see, please? please?"

Marcel hated people begging him. "Fine! Yes!" He gulped, taking off his top quickly. "See, nothing like yours I suppose."

Louis taken aback by his chiseled body licked his lips. "Can I?"

"Touch it? If you want..."

Louis, acting on impulse, attached his lips to Marcel's tattoo. Marcel's eyes bulged. Louis planting a trail of kisses up to his ear. He moved himself to Marcel's lap, straddling him. "Tell this is okay?" He stopped waiting for approval. Marcel, inaudible forgot how to breathe.  _Don't die... Please don't die... say yes... SAY ANYTHING..._

Marcel's mind becoming static. Image of Zayn moving in and out while the feel of Louis on top of him giving him a new thrill. His mouth wanted to say no, but he shook his head yes. Louis putting his hand on Marcel's shoulder, "Say it. Say yes... tell me what you want." Marcel opened his mouth managing to get out one word... Not what he was expecting but it'll do. "Y..."

Louis stopped. "Like why do I want..." He was confused.

_You're genius Styles..._

He gulped. "Yes, Louis... I- I..." stopped by his shyness. Louis licked his lips, gripping the back of Marcel's neck.

"I'll help you," Louis placed Marcel's hand on his ass. He removed his glasses, pressing his lips to Marcel's neck. He moved to his ear, blowing spine tingling breathes. "Touch me," Louis whispered, "Squeeze me... make me yours." Louis trailing his kisses to the other side of Marcel's body stopped, examining Marcel's old "battle scars". Though there were few on his chest, Louis kissed them, moving back up to his neck. "I'll never hurt you... I only want to see you happy..." Louis sucked a purpling mark on his neck. Marcel, still shy about this, lightly let his hands roam over Louis's back, barely touching. Before their lips met, Louis nibble Marcel's ear. "I want to feel every part of you... I want you to feel me... touch me please baby..." Louis began grinding his on Marcel, sucking his tongue. Louis traced his fingers through Marcel's hair. Louis took Marcel's hand, "Go ahead..." guiding him to squeeze his firm ass. Louis gripped Marcel's shoulder to steady himself.

"Mar... OH!" Louis being startled, sliding off his lap. Marcel, cheeks blushed, gripped the couch. He felt the vibration in his pocket, realizing why Louis stopped. 

"Shit..." Marcel said, answering his phone. Louis walked toward the kitchen, gripping his hair.

"This better be good, Kay..."

"I'm sorry! I hate to ruin your evening but you're crazy ass ex boyfriend is here serenading us. He refuses to leave until he can talk to you. He's being here for almost a fucking hour... Look, I'm sorry to do this to you. I wouldn't dare want to bog you down with Zayn bullshit but he's getting, well, fucking weird." 

He groaned. "I just can't have this one thing. Did you tell him I wasn't there?"

"Well... not exactly... I mean, I implied it. I don't want you or Louis to get hurt, okay?"

"I'll come right away. Just tell him, I'm on my way."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, that's why you called isn't it?"

Al he could hear was a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"S'alright. See you soon."

Hanging up the phone he felt tiny hands on his bare shoulders. "Everything alright, love?"

"I just need to go home."

"Right now?"

"...Yes."

"What's wrong?" Louis wrapped his arms around Marcel who rejected his embrace.

"Marcel, c'mon ... was it me? Talk to me."

"... No, I just need to go home."

Louis, biting his lip, decided to drive Marcel home, despite his protests. The car inaudible. Marcel rubbed his temples. 

"I wish you would just tell me what's wrong."

"Louis, I'm fine."

"Don't bullshit me styles. This is clearly not okay. How is it you go from almost fucking me on my couch to not wanting me to touch you?"

Before Marcel could answer he recognized the melodic voice singing,

"Take me into your loving arms 

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are."

There was Zayn, in the flesh, standing outside for Marcel. He gulped.  

"Aaah, I see what the problem is," Louis was a little defeated. "I almost forgot about him."

"Louis -" Marcel took his hand. Louis coldly snatching his hands. He looked out the window trying to avoid the building tears. 

"It's okay. Go to your boyfriend. Obviously he needs you." 

"I'm sorry." 

"..."

Marcel exited the car. He had gotten Zayn's attention whose emotions went from despair, excitement, anger and relief in thirty seconds. 

Louis was sitting there observing Zayn. 

"The fuck is he doing here, Marcy? Baby... I've missed you so much." Zayn, standing on the tip of his toes, reaching his hand up to Marcel's neck, placing a kiss on his lips. "Baby... I need you. I can't fucking survive without you here. "

Louis looked at Zayn with his arms wrapped around Marcel.

Marcel, removing Zayn's arms, looking toward Louis.

"The fuck is he doing here? Marcel, baby please don't tell me you were with him, please..." Zayn dropped to his knees, hugging Marcel's legs. His brown eyes, widening becoming glossy. He kissed his knees trailing to his thighs. "Fuck him, Marcel. Why the fuck is he here?"

Louis got out of his car. Zayn stood up from Marcel's knees. Marcel stood between the two of them.

"Why am I here? Why the fuck are you here... you cheating son of bitch."

Zayn, pushing toward Louis who was being pushed off by Marcel. "Zayn. Stop!"

"Me- fuck you! You don't know me 'prep'. Stay the fuck out of my relationship."

"You have to be kidding me... Marcel, don't let him do this to you again." Louis grabbed Marcel's hand.

"Get the fuck off my boyfriend. Don't touch him." Zayn snatched Marcel into his arms. Louis's hand gently falling to his side. Zayn rubbed Marcel's side. 

"Really...? This is un-fucking-believable. I can't believe this shit. You know Marcel... You're great and... you know what fuck this. Fuck you Zame and go to hell." Louis' voice was breaking as he walked back to his car. He slammed the door, driving away, gripping his hair. Tears falling.

_Fuck!! This can't be my life._

 

"Can we talk we baby?"

"You smell like liquor."

"... Fuck what are you a bloodhound? It was just two."

"Right?"

Zayn took Marcel's hand, pulling him towards his car. Kay was standing aback in awe. Her mouth flying open, glasses on the tip of her nose. Finally, she managed to creak his name. "Marcel," she said quietly. 

"Wait." He pulled away from Zayn.

"I'll be fine Kay."

He followed Zayn to the car. He folded his arms, sitting in the passenger seat.

"You're so cute when you pout baby. I missed you."

Marcel, squinting his eyes, looked at Zayn. "... what Zayn?"

Zayn took Marcel's hand, kissing his knuckles... laying wet kisses up his arms. He turned Marcel's head to him, trying to kiss him. Marcel turned away.

"Okay... I know... You're mad at me but-"

"Mad is an understatement."

Zayn looked out of the window. Marcel kept his arms folded. He crossed his legs.

"Looks like this'll be a long night." Zayn sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Ditto." Marcel rolled his eyes, feeling multiple vibrations from his phone.

_From: Louis T._

_I'm sorry_

 

_From: K_

_What the fuck?_

 

_From: Giselle_

_What is happening?_

 

Definitely a long week ahead. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.  
> P.S... title is a spin on a movie.


	9. Three Men and a Wedding

Marcel groaned as he reached up to the sky, stretching. He looked in the mirror, readjusting his headband which held back his chocolate curls. He looked to his newly arranged bedroom. Marcel had "reinvented" parts of himself since two ago when the incident occurred. He had gotten new sheets and decided a new bed was in order. He also changed the "theme" of his room. Everything went from gray to yellow and white. He even started changing some of his wardrobe. Today was Friday, another week had come and gone. He looked at his outfit choice for another causal Friday- A black and white striped button down shirt and black jeans. He opted for converses and of course, his glasses. He had gone back to gelling his hair but since today was Friday he would let it hang loose.

He heard the familiar tones of Ed Sheeran blaring from his phone, he let it ring.

"Today will be a good day." He thought to himself, stepping into the shower.

* * *

 

"Marcel, Marcel," Veronica called him. He had just entered the room, hair half wet. "Yes, I'm here, yes I'm here." Veronica ruffled her hands in her hair. As always her perfectly manicured nails were laid on Marcel's shoulders. 

"You're usually here thirty minutes early. I was worried. I need to talk about my weekend to someone."

Marcel smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry, I slept in a little late today. How was your weekend?"

She smiled. "Someone giving you a reason to sleep in, Marcy?"

"Just Ruby."

"Ruby?"

"Uh... just the cat that roams the building. I think she lives on the floor above me, but..."

Veronica frowned. "You know what I mean, Styles! Let's be honest, when IS the last you got laid?"

Marcel blushed and twiddle his feet, on over the other, "Veronica," he whined, extending the A. "We shouldn't talk about this here."

"Fine, Styles," she put her hands up in surrender, "Well, maybe this weekend is the perfect opportunity for you to get behind or under someone."

Marcel looked puzzled.

"You do remember what this weekend is right? You have to!" 

He shook his head. "Of course, Niall won't be quiet about it. He's so excited! I can't believe he is finally getting married, like wedding."

"Exactly! They are so cute together! And I'm a bridesmaid so I'm so excited! But more importantly, all the men that will be there and well, do you have a date, Mr. Marcel?"

"Eh... yes and no."

"Ugh! Are you going to tell me who?"

"...We should get in here before Johnny and Harvey get us..."

"Marcel, you little master of suspense." She grabbed his shoulders, walking into the conference room. He and Veronica took two seats continuing their conversation as the doors opened, delivering two sets of blue eyes- one set dazzling with glee and the other sullen and caressing the ground. 

"Niall!" Veronica yelled. "Congratulations Groom! What, two days away?"

"Yeah! Sunday is the day and I am so damn nervous. I can't believe it and Stace's family is coming and my stomach is doing this weird butterfly, knot thing."

Marcel smiled coyly, looking at a joyful Niall. He glanced at the other blue eyed man, waiting to be acknowledged. Niall, Marcel, and Veronica were going on about the wedding and how beautiful Stacy's brown skin would look in her dress. They were going on and on until a tiny voice spoke up.

"Happy for you Niall, really! Happy that we could be here for you and you know, Happy you could find someone to make you happy and all that." Louis' eyes trailed off up to Marcel then back to the floor and the to Niall.  Niall and Veronica looked between each other and to Marcel and Louis. 

Niall, clearing the thickening tension, "So you'll BOTH be at the rehearsal dinner tonight? I mean Stacy hasn't seen you in a while and she hasn't met you yet, Marcel. She's heard about and you know..." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

"yeah... I don't have a choice, really." Louis replied.

"Sure." Marcel smiled.

Before the conversation could continue, Johnny waltzed in with the biggest grin on his face. While Johnny was talking, all Marcel could focus on was Louis looking at his thumbs, avoiding Marcel's gaze. Johnny was going on about some big project they would have to work hard on because the company would sky rocket or something like that. Marcel wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to hold Louis. 

"Marcel! Hey... are you here?" Veronica called out, "Geez, you okay, today?"

He shook his head. "So you and Louis-"

"It's nothing really. We we had a goo-"

Veronica interrupted him, "Whoa... we need to do lunch today. I knew there was something going on but... Look, we need to talk. Anyway, you guys are going to be working together. Are you cool with that because I could definitely tell Johnny-"

"No, it's ... it's okay."

"Right. Is this going to be awkward for you?"

"No... S'alright." Marcel and Veronica both adjusted their glasses. She sashayed away in five inch black wedges.

Marcel smiled, thinking of how lovely she looked. She always looked nice.

The room had cleared and the team had dispersed. Marcel walked to what is usually Niall and Louis' shared office. They were both silent for a while, twiddling their thumbs. 

After about a few hours of what some would call strictly business, Louis only said, "I'm meeting Niall for lunch. See ya later." Before Marcel could say anything, Louis was gone. Marcel sighed, getting up to meet Veronica.

* * *

 

Veronica and Marcel decided to go to T-Scones, a small cafe five minutes, five minutes away from work. They decided to go light, since the rehearsal dinner was tonight. 

"Okay. I'll be honest with you. Niall is going to talk to Louis because one of you has to tell one of US what happened with you too. Louis wanted to make sweet love to you, then buy you frozen yogurt and cuddle and watch movies and adopt puppies! He made a plan... kind of." Veronica said, twisting the hem of her blazer. 

"You guys just want to pump information out of us."

"Well it's better you talk now to someone else before you tell scream it out at Niall's wedding."

"Nothing is wrong." Marcel sighed. He hated talking about anything. He remembered with Zayn, there wasn't much talking or explaining, just shut up and nod.

"You can smell the tension between you too, ya know?"

"There isn't any tension. Things just didn't work out but it won't effect Niall's wedding."

"Marcel, I don't know what is happening behind those beautiful green, mossy pools but it needs to come out because you'll explode. Louis literally wants to die."

He sighed again, not wanting to unload a massive burden on Veronica. He would have to start with Zayn and sixth form and making out and all the other inzayn things that lead to this moment.

"Marcel... Look, I don't what has been said or hasn't been said but I know that Louis really wanted things to be... different with _you_."

"What do you mean different  with  _me_?"

"Yeah because Louis is such a giving person, ya know? He gives and gives and maybe he gave too much to Liam because he was just so in love and so blinded. Liam was so toxic. He was absolutely gutted when-"

Marcel's ears perked up and he interrupted Veronica, "Liam? Who's Liam?" 

"...Marcel, Did you and Louis ta..." She stopped herself, fiddling with the loose strands of her bun. She adjusted her glasses.

"Was he the one who -"

"We should go now, Marcel... C'mon. It's almost time."

"Veronica," Marcel tried to be as authoritative as possible.

She delicately raised herself from the table, ignoring his requests. The two walked in silence. Marcel wondered who on Earth this Liam was and why he felt his stomach tingle when he heard the name. Why did he feel his stomach drop when he heard the name Liam and why did he feel anger building when he thought of Liam or the thought of Louis being  _gutted?_

He and Veronica took the elevator in silence, she put her hand on his shoulder. 

"I want... -"

"Marcel, I know it's hard but you guys-"

"Words..."

"Um... I'll see you tonight?" She raised the question, unsure of what Marcel's answer would be. They parted ways with her slightly tuning to look back at the boy whose eyes were caressing the ground. She felt a pat on the back, long Irish finger on her shoulder.

"Oh Shit," was all the blonde man could say.

"Interesting lunch?" She asked.

"Better fucking believe it... We have a lot to talk about." Niall ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed.

"Hey, chin up man! You're getting married, honey. Everything  _should_ be fine and I can't wait to see Stace again. I bet she's going to look beautiful this weekend."

* * *

 

Marcel waited quietly for Louis to return. He hadn't checked his phone all day but opened it to a number of missed texts.

_From: Kay_

_Hey... Hey excited for this weekend?_

_From: Zaynie_

_Hey Babe thinkin of you. Hope we can keep working things out._

_From: Zaynie_

_Marcy Baby, I am so sorry. I love you so much. I know we can work out whatever happened between us. I know you need some space to clear things up but please don't let lewis come between us baby. I miss your ass so such but I love you, hope i can come back home. I love you._

_From: mommy_

_Call me! Haven't seen you in a while_

 

He was scrolling through his phone when Louis sat down across from him. He hadn't even noticed he had come in the room.

"Busy?" Louis commented.

"Uh... sorry." Marcel rubbed the back of his neck.

"S'alright... Don't want to take you away from  _anything important."_

Marcel gulped. "No, sorry..."

The room grow so silent, the tick of the clock and the grinding of Marcel's teeth was heard. Louis frazzled his brow. He dropped the pen dancing between his fingers.

"Fuck!" 

"What is it Louis?"

"Just cut the bullshit, Marcel." Louis demeanor grew colder.

"What do...-"

Louis interrupted, "Cut the _victim_ bullshit, seriously. I mean is this some fucked up strategy you have, what are you playing at?"

Marcel swallowed hard, not sure where this was coming from. "Victim? Seriously, Louis." His voice grew quiet.

"Yes, the fucking broken, rebuild myself into a god damn sky scraper because I decided to date a dumb ass, DJ fuck-boy who uses me as a fucking sex slave and shuts me up with his fist and even after he has almost fucking destroyed me twice over, I still decide to put up with him bullshit victim role you play Marcel. It's so fucking sickening. You aren't a fucking kid, you can make decisions yourself, including being with someone who actually gives more than two fucks about you- maybe you need a stronger prescription in your glasses." 

Marcel bit his lip, inaudible. He was trying to gather words and process what just happened. 

"And another thing, did you just fucking decide to use me to feel better until Zach got his shit together? Are you back on  _good terms_ since you have ignored me for two fucking weeks?!? Tell me Marcel, Tell me... did you finally grow a pair," he slams his fist on the desk, frightening Marcel who was trying to fight tears. "Did you finally stop being a fucking bottom and top are you just being bent over and fucked with no benefits as usual because I sure as hell ...-"

He was interrupted by the two tears strolling down Marcel's cheek. Marcel got up, wiping under his glasses, trying to avoid crying anymore.

"You know... I hope... I just wonder how things were with Liam." Marcel scurried to the bathroom leaving a scolding yet surprised Louis alone. 

"...Liam... How could he possibly know..."

Marcel wiped his face in a moderately sized cubicle. He examined the shiny steel doors in the modern bathroom. He admired the mosaic bowl like sinks. He found them odd in this particular setting but he liked them none the less. He looked at his phone, contemplating his next move.

_To: Zaynie_

_Meet me at my place soon..._

He slid the device into his pocket, reassuring himself this was he right thing.  _Louis is just mad, it's okay._

He dried the tears and tussled his hair. He realized it would be best if he left early today, alerting Harvey that he was ill.

"You look a little peaky."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling well."

"Well kiddo, you don't look so hot, so no complaints here... unless you're pulling a Niall..." 

"Thanks..."

"...Oh wait, will you be at the rehearsal dinner then?"

Marcel rubbed his forehead. "Uh... If I feel any better..."

Johnny sent him on his way and Marcel decided to walk home. 

_From: Louis T_

_Just leave without saying goodbye?_

 

_From: Ronica_

_Marcy, I hear you split early. Tell me what's up... xoxo_

* * *

Somehow, he never planned for this to happen. He was sprawled on his couch, lying underneath Zayn. He had texted Zayn, who had been waiting for him for about thirty minutes. Things started slowly. Zayn ran to Marcel, standing on his toes to kiss him. Marcel turned, letting his lips land on his cheek.

"You called me over?" Zayn said, releasing cigarette smoke into an asthmatic Marcel's air.

"Yeah?" Marcel fanned the smoke.

"So you want to talk then?" 

"Well... I... I... guess."

"What do you want?"

"Well I think you should be the one explaining?"

"Me?!?!?"

"Yeah... you had that girl here, blowing you."

"You basically fucked someone else out of fucking spite."

"You pushed me away."

"I loose my temper, so what?"

"You do a lot more than that."

"...Like fuck you senseless."

Marcel gulped, his voiced quivered. It had been a while since he had felt any cock. "Well it isn't always pleasurable."

Zayn, feeling a twitch under his tight black jeans engulfed Marcel with his eyes, "Pain is pleasure, I don't mind if you shed a tear."

"A tear?"

Marcel opened his mouth to speak again when Zayn stopped him by caressing his hair, "I love it when you wash your hair and let it hang loose. It's so sexy on you."

Marcel blushed as the brown eyed boy continued stroking his hair. He ran his fingers through it, root to end. He secretly knew how much Marcel liked it. He moved closer to Marcel, stroking his thigh, "I know I can be rough sometimes, baby but I know how amazing and sexy you are. I get so mad because you're mine and you should see the way other guys look at you baby." He is blowing his words into Marcel's ear, gently brushing his spot. "You're my little cupcake. You take me and make me better and I get so jealous and you're so cute, you drive me so crazy. You're so fucking coy." By now Zayn's hand was strategically caressing the bulge between his (kind of) boyfriend's thighs. "Shit I know I mess up, but..." Zayn places a kiss behind his ear. Marcel, by now is a blushing, moaning, squirming mess. 

"You look so fucking sexy today, with your this hair and these tight jeans..." Zayn is palming Marcel through his tight black jeans that he thought no one would notice.

Marcel gently grabbed Zayn's hand, trying to stop him, "... It's not fair, Zayn."

Zayn smirked because he knew how to get his cupcake going. He was rubbing his bulge a little faster, gaining moans from Marcel. He crawled onto Marcel's lap, straddling him. "You're so fucking cute, coming undone from the lightest touch."

"... We should stop because there is so much mo-" He was cut off by Zayn's lips being pressed to his own. Zayn grabbing Marcel by his hair yanked his head to the left, giving him access to his milky neck. 

"...C'mon, C'mon..."

Zayn licked from his clavicle to behind his ear. "Stop talking... just take it..."

"...Zayn," Marcel breathed, "We really... need... to... work... OH." Zayn was nibbling his ear and rocking back and forth, creating pleasurable friction.

Marcel grabbed the couch cushion, closing his eyes tight. 

"Open them," Zayn demanded. 

Marcel per usual did as he was told. "Zayn please stop... we... need... to... stop...".

He was working on the buttons of Marcel's shirt. "Why... princess ...?" He kissed down Marcel's chest, licking and sucking his navel.

Marcel was a mess. Zayn pushed the shirt from his shoulders and he sat up, removing his own. He started undoing his belt, pants, and zipper. He removed himself from Marcel's lap. "Don't just sit there, get fucking undresses."

"... Zayn," he whined, " I have to be somewhere tonight."

He looked at him sternly, "Ask me if I give a motherfuck ?!"

Marcel a little intimidated, started to take off his pants.

"FASTER."

Before he could protest anymore, Zayn had his hand on Marcel's cock and one finger in his mouth. "Good boy... who's daddy's little cupcake?"

Marcel gripped the cushion as Zayn shoved the finger previously in Marcel's mouth into Marcel's entrance. Marcel gasped grinding his teeth.

"uagh," was all Marcel managed. Sweat dropped from his forehead while Zayn attached himself to a very protruding nipple. Marcel moaned, gripping Zayn's arm. He dug his fingernails in a Zayn pumped faster. "Fuck... wow baby, you're tighter than I thought you would be... shit." Zayn enjoying him squirm removed his finger, tasting Marcel. He put two fingers into his own mouth and pumped into Marcel's hole. Marcel shocked at the abrupt movement. Zayn pumped Marcel's cock harder, while placing Marcel's hand on his own cock. "C'mon... make me feel good, you fucking cupcake." He obliged, first run his thumb over the head, feeling the warm pre-cum. He smeared it across and began stroking.

Zayn removed his fingers from Marcel and released his cock. Marcel whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Get on your knees and suck my dick." He grabbed Marcel by his hair and shoved his cock into Marcel's mouth, thrusting forcefully. Marcel removed his glasses, remembering what happened the first time he had ever experienced this. Zayn gripped his hair tightly, thrusting harder, the closer he was to cumming. "Fuck baby, take all of it... fuck... fucking take my load... fucking cupcake whore.... uh.... you're daddy's whore?" Zayn said barely in a whisper. 

Marcel had tears streaming down his face, trying to stop Zayn from gagging him but Zayn like to gag him.

Zayn, closed his eyes and thrusted his cock deep in Marcel's throat, so deep Marcel thought he was going to choke to death. He didn't think he grip on his hair could get tighter but it did as Zayn his eyes squeezed shut and his right leg shook. Marcel felt a warmth sliding down his throat, like soup. "Oh my... shit... fuck," was all Zayn could mutter as he snatched Marcel from his cock. Marcel gasped for air, wiping the tears away. Just then he felt a warm, wet hand on his cock. Zayn was going so fast, Marcel unexpectedly shot streaks of white on his stomach and Zayn's hand. Zayn smiled, using Marcel's shirt to clean it up.

_Classy Zayn... Use my shirt..._

They both panted. Marcel fell into the couch, while Zayn crawled on top of him. "Mmmm, baby," Zayn cuddled into Marcel's chest. Marcel looked at Zayn, trying to ignore the love bite(s) on his chest and collarbone. Although only two, they were two Marcel didn't create.  They both closed their eyes, Marcel later than Zayn, hearing the vibration of a phone against the floor-wondering if it was his or Zayn's. He wrapped an arm around Zayn, drifting into a worrisome slumber.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii :-). I am sorry I go away so long but I thank you fro reading because I love writing so much but my semesters ask so much of me. Let me know what you think or any ideas. I hope you enjoy. A lot of Dialogue happening here.


	10. 50 Shades of Blue

Marcel woke up to the vibration of a phone against the floor. He shot up, realizing that tonight was a very important night for someone he considered a friend. In the midst of spastically moving his body, he nearly knocked Zayn off of the couch, who groggily collected himself. He repositioned himself grasping for Marcel like a baby. Marcel looked at the time- "SHIT!"

He scrambled around the flat, hastily trying to collect himself and articles of clothing. 

"Marcel!" Kay was on the other line, somewhat livid.

"It's not exactly late, yet... but we aren't really going to be on time! Please do not tell me you are in the wedding!"

He brought his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, while ruffling his hair.

"... You sound like you look very nice right now, what did you decide on wearing? I bet you just look wonderful and -"

"Don't bullshit Marcel, what were you doing? I was calling you for ages! Should I drive or you?"

"...Uh... I can..."

"... Marcel, what's up? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's exactly wrong, I just..."

"...Just, Just what? Tell me! Are you okay?"

"Well", he whispered, voice shaking, "I got into a thing with someone..."

"Oh God, please don't tell me, don't tell me!"

"... How do you know me so well?"

"You fucked Zayn didn't you?"

"...  More or less..."

"... *sigh*"

" It kind of just happened..."

"Marcel, he is toxic and gross and ... UGH! I'm driving, see you in twenty!"

He gulped, preparing himself for the speech Kay would be giving him. Marcel readied himself, studying the flat. He scrambled into his bedroom, trying to be sure he matches whatever Kay was wearing. She was so fm fashionable for her age. He was stepping into the shower while brushing his teeth. He let his head run under the shower. The hot water soothed his muscles. Marcel moved his neck side to side. Zayn who had awoken from his slumber decided now was the time for round two. Zayn silently slipped into the shower, slapping Marcel's ass. He jumps. Marcel clenches his teeth.

"... Stop!"

"is this thing more important than me?"

"... Zayn not now. Ok? Kay is coming soon and you know how she is."

"I can't stand that little bitch."

"Zayn! Stop it!"

Zayn grabbed Marcel's ass, trying to stick a finger in. 

Marcel stops the water and steps out of the shower. He ties a towel around his waste, which Zayn grabs after. Marcel goes to his room where his clothes are laid out. He settled on patterned shirt-dark blue, turquoise, and cream. Blue pants and blue blazer. He was sliding on his boxer-briefs as Zayn was trying to pull them down. 

"Zayn... Stop."

zayn clenches his fist, "... Fine! Are you fucking that bitch too? Does she let you fucking shove in her?"

Marcel continues to get dressed. It was a new Zayn repellent he was trying.

"Going to fucking ignore me?" Zayn clenched his harder. 

He tapped his foot, ready to raise his fist to Marcel. "Look at me you fucking whore. Fucking look at me. You look fucking ridiculous and that Beyoncè wannabe is going to look even worse." Marcel was about to start styling his hair. Zayn plopped on the bed, smoking a cigarette. Marcel didn't even know where it came from. 

"Please don't smoke."

" Finally, the cock slur speaks..." He throws his hand in the air, "Tell me is that  Lewis going to be there? You, the little bitch, and the little blue eyed fairy going to fuck each other? ... Look at you, putting that shit in your hair. You know what year it is right? It's not fucking 1950! You look like Lewis just finished in your hair... Is that why you try so hard? So he can choke you with his little cock... Believe I know..." Zayn has his legs open, puffing smoke, muttering more insults.

Marcel smiles to him, thinking of Lewis finishing in his hair... An odd thought. He sprayed his cologne, when he heard a banging on his door. 

"Marcel! Marcel Styles!" Kay was outside.

Zayn smirked shooting up. He quickly walked to the door. 

"Zayn! No."

Marcel followed behind him. He was too late. Zane opened the door to Kay.

Kay let half of her hair down. A tight bun on the top of her while coild cascaded from head stopping below her shoulders. She was in blue, some how matching Marcel. It was blue and green almost peacock like. Her dress had thick straps that crossed diagonally in the back. It was long with a split going up her right leg, exposing her thigh. Of course she top it with chunky black heels. Her eyes shimmered with a gold shadow and blue winged liner. No glasses tonight. 

Zayn who had fixed his lips stoppe. He surveyed her. "Fuck," he said grabbing his cock, "... Have you had a taste yet?"

"Fuck off and go fuck a fire hydrant raw."

"With a mouth like that, I know something filthy has been done with it."

Kay pushed past Zayn who watched her walked toward Marcel. She kissed his cheek, leaving nude lipstick behind.

She looks Marcel up and down. "50 shades of blue? How'd you know?"

"how cute that you two are matching? Cutest couple at the prom... Someone loosing their virginity too?"

"Zayn," Marcel said, "please stop! I'm going out with Kay so... You..." He trails off.

Zayn raises his eyebrow. 

"Get the fuck out," Kay says with a smile. She bats her mascara clad eyelashes. 

"You aren't serious! Throwing me out for the bitch!"

Kay takes a deep breath. "It was the bitch's ideas," she says throwing his things at him. He was already standing near the door which was still open. His clothes landed in the hall way. 

Zayn clenching his fist. He opened his mouth to tell, charging towards Marcel. Kay stood in from of him. She unzips her wristlet. Spraying perfume into Zayn's eyes. He stops, screaming. 

"And while you do that, we can help you out." She nudges Marcel to push the screaming Zayn out of the door and into the hall. They leave him there as they walk.

"Don't you dare look back Marcel or I'll spray you too!"

He nods frantically. "What was that?"

"... Personal dickhead repellent I made!"

* * *

 

 "You're such a better driver than me... How?" Marcel laughs.

They drive, belting out the latest hits and trying to forget Zayn, well at least Marcel was.

"Tell me, Marcel... Is Zayn's cock worth it? Really?"

His smile faded.

Kay noticed how uncomfortable this made him. "What about Louis? Have you fucked him yet?"

Marcel again grows uncomfortable. 

"... You know, I must say you look absolutely gorgeous. Like if I was a single guy looking for girls, I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off you. I can't keep my eyes off you now," Marcel smiles at Kay. 

"Marcel... Are you flirting or practicing flirting?"

He blushes. They arrive.

"I'm nervous," he said.

"Why?"

"... You look great. Everyone will look great... I... You..." He sighs.

"Honey. You look stunning, glasses and all. You're hot Marcel! Embrace it. You are such a beautiful human being."

He smiles. 

"Let's go be sexy, Marcel!"

Kay and Marcel walk into the dinner. They both take a deep breath and look at each other. 

"Ready?" They ask each other. They nod and enter. Marcel had his glasses in his pocket, letting Kay lead him. 

"Marcel!" He recognized Veronica's voice. 

She ran over to him, pausing to look at Kay. She looked at Marcel who fumbled for his glasses. He looked at the room. he hugged Veronica.

"is this your date?" She asks, jaw slightly dropping, "... I. Love. That. Dress."

"thanks... I need your shoes!"

Veronica who looked stunning per usual, let her hair down. She wore stilettos and a high- low lavender dress with blue accents. The sleeves 3 quarters length and lace. Marcel was slightly jealous of how Kay and Veronica looked. 

Marcel rolled his eyes, "oh goodness. You're both too gorgeous for me."

He looked further, noticing Niall and Stacey talking to what seem like Stacey's parents and Louis who was squinting at him hard. Marcel swallowed hard. He looked at his brown shoes. 

"I see you two had a good time before," pointing at the lipstick stain. 

Marcel touches his face, quickly smearing, blushing hard. "Kay is one of my best friends."

"I'm offended! The best that he NEVER listens to."

"... So are you two..." Veronica shuffles her feet

"No..." Kay quickly answers, " I think Marcel has his heart set on someone else..." She looks up at him.

"Aaah," Veronica nods.

Twenty minute later, Veronica and Kay were in deep conversation about fashion while Marcel mingled, running into Nialls parents and brother. He made his made way to bar, one more time. He walked with his head down, running into a certain blue eyes man.

"... Happy you're feeling better..."

"...Thanks..."

Somehow Marcel and Louis (and Kay) were in sync with their color choice. A deep blue, not too pale and a shade that would look good any skin. 

Louis' eyes shifted. They immediately landed on the lipstick. His eyes bulged.

"I see you have a date," Louis said.

Marcel blushed. "Huh... Oh Kay!"

"... Yeah... _Kay."_

Louis rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat. "She's gorgeous. But I didn't think she was your... _Type."_

Marcel squinted. "We came together, so she is my date but we aren't together, Louis."

"Aaah I see. Kind of like taking your cousin to prom?"

Marcel rolled his eyes, "Not exactly... Kay is sweet. Very sweet."

"You say it like you have tasted her." Her smirks. 

Marcel frowns. "... She's seventeen Louis."

"Makes no difference to some."

"... is this going somewhere?" 

Louis furrows his eyebrows. "Regrettfully not my bed..."

"Not here,Louis... Not here."

"Then when? You show up with ducking Beyoncé on your arm and expect me not to raise an eyebrow! And your colored coordinated! What am I supposed to think?"

Marcel looked over at Kay. She waved a dainty hand and smiled. He smiled, cheeks turning red. Louis too had red cheeks.

"It really isn't like that, Louis!"

"Then prove it." Louis raises an eyebrow. 

Marcel gulps, "how?"

"Bathroom... 2 minutes." Louis licks his lips. He walked away sauvely, twisting his thumbs. Marcel took a deep breath. His hands shook. He looked at the clock, which has already taken away one of his precious minutes. He was trying to make the decision. Before he knew his feet were moving before his mind was. He walked out dither from the festivities, down a quieter hall. He looked back as things became distant. He walked further being met by sparkling blue eyes. His shoulder slumped against the wall. 

"Was thinking you weren't going to show," Louis said as he lifted his body weight from the wall. Marcel looked to the ground. He smiled. Louis took his hand, guiding him to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him. He turned to face him.

Before he could think, Louis grabbed Marcel's face and smashed his lips into his. He trailed his hands down Marcel's lanky body, moving his lips down to his neck and finally his chest. Marcel frantically trying to catch up to Louis, a little unsure what to do because he had only ever been with Zayn, who either did most of the work or told him what to do.

Louis could sense the uncertainty, "what's wrong?" 

Marcel sighed... "... it's me."

"... is it ... ya know?" Louis motioned his hand.

Marcel frowned. "huh?"

"... You know... the first time?"

"... no... it's just... I've only ever been with one person."

Louis took a step back, "aaah. Him..."

"Yeah..."

"Well what do you want?"

"... honestly, Louis... I'm not sure."

Louis sighed, "Well Marcel. That's okay too."

"No. no... I want you but just not here."

"Fine... but can I ask for one thing while we are here?"

"yes?"

"Can you just tell me about Marcel? Really, tell me."

Marcel looked into his eyes. "Where do I begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in so long. I'm sorry if it sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had the idea of how I wanted it and so far not bad. What do you think? Let me know. Thank you for the read(s). Stayed for more folks. :-) . How did you like Zayn and Marcel?
> 
> I'm sorry I've been away so long but I'm back and I love to write. Send me ideas and comments...


End file.
